Missed Moments
by mcmachine
Summary: All of the little Japril scenes that we never got to see. Originally posted as Acquainted.
1. Acquainted

What happened at the end of the day in the on-call room between Jackson and April in 9x03.

* * *

 ** _APRIL_**

I was glad to be back.

There was no real way for me to express me absolute gratitude and appreciation for Hunt coming out to Moline and giving me my job back. It had seemed like the sign that was desperately needed: that God had forgiven my repentance, accepted my re-virginizing, and was giving me another chance at the life that I had so desperately wanted. I had prayed and prayed to Him, begging for forgiveness against my transgressions and how easily I had succumbed to temptation. He had really, truly come through for me.

But it seemed like the next person that I had needed to seek out forgiveness in was Jackson. It was a two-way street after I'd left. He had never called. I hadn't even known that he would still be here in Seattle, but there he had been, shirtless in the attendings' lounge. And then criticizing my choice to recommit myself to my faith.

Avoidance was no longer an option. Staying at the hospital until I could find myself an apartment was going to make it even more obvious. Living out a suitcase in an on-call room probably wasn't the peak of my life, but at least other things were falling into order. I would make a way for this one to fall into place, too.

Hearing the door of the on-call room open up behind me, I glance over my shoulder and see it's the exact same man on my mind. I'm not sure what to say for a moment, glancing back at the bag of toiletries in my hand and zipping it back up.

"Uh… sorry I ran off like that, I just…" I trailed off, not sure where I'm going with the statement.

Jackson interrupted before I had to figure it out. "So I am not gonna pretend it didn't happen." I turned around to face me as he spoke and he's already right there, hardly a foot away from me, easy arms distance. "I can't do that."

"I know. I, um, me either. I c– I can't stop thinking about it." The rambles start leaving my lips easily and I turn around for a moment to pace the length of the room, half needing some distance between us, giving my arms a little more room to flail to try and emphasize my point. "The more I think about it, the more the more I try not to think about it, I'm thinking about it, so…"

"Yeah, I know. I know." Jackson took a few steps toward me and I can't help but gravitate toward him. "Do you want to get married?"

"Uh, what?" I punctuated, blinking up at him in confusion.

"Because if you're serious about this whole re-virginizing thing, that means that the next guy that you sleep with is probably gonna be your husband. Right? That's what you want." Jackson spoke. He's so close to me that it's hard to focus just on what he's saying, but there's meaning to his words, meaning that I can't ignore. My gaze drifted to his lips for a moment. "And I am not ready to be anybody's husband. And I really don't think you're ready to be anybody's wife. So let's remember that it happened. Make sure it doesn't happen again. Unless we want it to. Unless we are ready." There's something in his voice drawing me in, the way he was looking at me. It's like a hypnotic pool, and I'm barely able to look up from his mouth. I can't help but think about the wonderful things he could do with it, had done with it, and… oh God, I need to stop.

"I'm, um, I can't I can't be near you or I might…" I'm already thinking about it, whether I want to or not. The way that he had taken me that first night, how sweet and gentle he had been, the way that I had cried out for him and how he'd moaned my name too.

"Me too." Yet despite the words, he's still right there. Right in front of me.

"Okay, so we, um…" It's hard to think straight about what I should do, what was the Christian thing to do when the grown woman inside of me is loud and horny and already knew exactly what she wanted. And it had nothing to do with walking away from him right now.

"We stay away from each other for-for a while," Jackson answered with a nod of his head. My gaze is still on his mouth and I'm trying to remember my control, trying to remember the nights that I had spent praying over this, all of the stress that it had brought me. I'd failed my boards because I'd been so distracted by it. And yet here I was, wanting it all over again, ready to succumb to desire.

Ready to succumb to what felt _good_. Why was it the things we weren't supposed to do were the ones that felt best?

"Okay. Um, so, um, I'm just gonna walk away now." I stuttered out, chewing on my lower lip. When I finally have the course to lift my mouth away from his mouth and back up to his eyes, green ones aren't staring directly at mine. Instead, they're a little lower.

"Uh, bye," Jackson muttered. But he doesn't move to walk away. He's staring at my mouth in the exact same way that I had been staring at his. The same raw lust in his eyes, the same desire that sends a shiver up my spine. He wanted me, just like I wanted him.

The distance between us doesn't grow. Instead, it does the opposite. I can't stop myself from moving into him, stretching up and sealing his lips over mine. The sentiment is reciprocated almost immediately, Jackson bending down to meet me, an arm wrapping around my smaller frame and large hands grabbing the curve of my rear. With anyone else, I would've thought that such a gesture was crass. But when it's his hands on my body, him wanting me, I feel sexy and desired like nothing else in the world.

My arms wrap around his neck, fingertips barely brushing over the short curls on the back of his head. In no time, he's moving me, back meeting the filing cabinet in the room as he pressed me up against it. The handle digs into my back uncomfortably but I can't find myself willing to care for a moment, not when his mouth has descended on me like I'm the greatest thing he's ever had.

Jackson's hands made quick work of getting off my lab coat and scrub top, leaving me half-naked. I wished for a moment that I was wearing something a little sexier, but he doesn't seem to care, mouth moving to suck and mark on my neck in a way that was sure to leave marks for the morning. Everyone was going to know.

From a young age, I had been taught about duty and discipline and about how I needed to appear. I understood this and accepted it for the most part. Such restrictions on what I said and did were the price I had to pay for the good to come after death. But this… it was wicked and wanton to do this, no less in the hospital that we both worked at. That wasn't about to stop either of us, though. We were both far too gone for that.

I managed to pull off his scrub top, running my hands over the sculpted muscles of his abdomen. He's even more built than he had been the first time.

Both of us fumble for a moment to get out of the new navy scrubs that we've been wearing all day, keeping them from getting caught around our ankles with little grace. But it doesn't matter, immediately, he's got me pushed right back up against the cabinet, mouth sealed over mine. His hands reached for my pale thighs, lifting me up easily and using the piece of furniture to his advantage to keep me set in place.

Jackson was hot where he is pressed against me, seals his mouth on mine again, and catches all of my little gasps. Something indistinguishable was muttered against my mouth, some kind of praise. Then, his lips on my cheek, his lips on my neck, shoulder and the top of my breasts.

He moves between us, hand sliding between where the outline of his cock had begun to press up against me. Despite all of the heat exploding between the two of us, Jackson was still so gentle and I was so wet that when he traced my folds over the thin cotton of my panties, they're completely drenched.

"Jackson…" I moaned out his name softly, unable to help myself.

"Yeah, Apes?" He replied, pressing a kiss against the curve of my neck, sucking on the tendon.

"Don't stop." It's all I can say, giving him clear consent, needing him to keep going. I needed him, all of him, inside me and on top of me, a part of me in every way possible. I didn't want to know where he ended and I began, didn't want to know any kind of separation between the two of us. I wanted to be one with him.

He used that moment to finally move over the fabric of my panties and push a finger inside me, his thumb stretching up to rub slow circles on my clit. All I could do was gasp, reflexively squeezing around his features. I had barely gotten used to the pleasurable sensation when he adds a second finger, stretching me out further. I'm tight still, but it's not as much as it was the first time, more a feeling of amazing pressure than any kind of discomfort. I quivered around him, already beginning to shake and tightening my thighs around him. Fingers curled and I was seeing stars. I could already feel that familiar coil tightening within me, something that I had only ever felt when I was with him. All it took was him was a few more thrusts of his fingers, rubbing a little faster and hard on my clit, and I cried out his name as I came completely undone.

It takes a few moments, but I finally remember to breathe again, body slumping involuntarily against him, and Jackson huffed in silent laughter. He shifts his hands to support her once more, steadying his grip and pushing me back against the cabinet a little further. It's then that I remember how harshly the cool metal had been pushing against my back – that was going to leave odd bruises.

"Jackson– the cabinet hurts," I admit with a small huff of laughter.

"Sorry," he kissed me once more, hands moving to my thighs to make sure they were wrapped firmly around his waist before he lifted me up, slowly carrying me over to the bed in the on-call room. It's not particularly large but was enough for us to manage to make do. He set me down gently, but quickly guided me to flip over so that I'm laying on my stomach and can't see him.

"What're you doing?" I asked, giving a little impatient squirm.

Lips against my hear hush me gently, blowing a cool stream of air and then nipping at the shell of my ear. He brushed my hair off of my back and began to kiss down the curve of my spine. Apparently, he could see exactly where the cabinet had been digging into my skin because he stops there, gently kissing and soothing over the skin with his mouth and tongue. I'd never realized how hot kissing could be until this exact moment because suddenly I need nothing more than him moving inside of me again. I gave a little whine, lifting up my hips a bit.

"I want you." The words come out as much more of a needy whine than what my attention had been but the more that he was gentle with me, the more that I wanted him for everything that he had. I could tell myself all day long that it was sex, and maybe for him it just was, but he was too sweet. Too good. It was impossible for me to not want more from him.

"Trust me, you're gonna get what you want," Jackson huffed out against my skin, tongue running along a dimple on my back, one hand on my rear. "I just want a little taste first."

Before I had the chance to vocalize anything, he propped me up enough and spread me open, his tongue running over my core. Shoving his face up into the slit between my legs, he lapped and sucked at any bit of flesh that he could. Teasing and toying and trying out every inch that might make me gasp and squirm, succeeding in doing so. It didn't take him long to find my sweet spot once again, tongue lapping and toying at it eagerly, squirming and moaning, grabbing a fistful of the sheets and pushing my hips back against his face.

I wanted to beg. And I wanted to cry at how good it felt.

Jackson moaned against me and I could feel the vibrations of the noise, shuddering. His nose up against me, lick a stripe from my clit to my ass. It catches me off guard when his tongue swiped up there against the tight picker of muscle, gasping out as he teased the rim. Then it returned right to where it had been like it hadn't happened in the first place.

"Please, I need you," I pleaded out once more, reaching blindly behind me and finding his head, fingers running through the tight curls on his head. There's something there to hold this time, more than there had been the first (few) times.

This time, he doesn't tease me or leave me wanting. His mouth pulled away for a moment and I hear him shed off his scrub tops and boxer. Then an arm wrapped around my frame, hauling me up. I turn around so that I'm facing him directly, his pupils blown with lust as he looked at me. Teeth catch between my bottom lip for only a moment before he's pulling me on top of his lap. His hands slid down my body to lift me up and position me above him, opening me up for that first, slow thrust as I sank down on him.

He's big. I don't say that from a place of someone with no experience – I'd seen penises before. Just because his was the only one I'd seen in a sexual context didn't mean that I didn't recognize that he was much more well-endowed than the average male.

Before he's even completely inside of me, I feel full. This position was intimate, closer in a different way than how we had been with each other before. A little more desperate for one another after the months that we had been separated by circumstances. My breasts brushed against the hard plane of his chest, his arm was wrapped around my waist, ensuring that I remained close to him. It was perfect to look at him, to admire him for how perfect he was. And to see that certain softness in his eyes.

My hands wrap around his shoulders for support and without certainty, I lift my hips up a few inches, sinking back down on him. Jackson groaned out, nodding his head in the approval that he knew I needed. I do it again, and again, seeking out a comfortable rhythm. He was giving me a little more control, holding me tight at the same time.

But the control doesn't last long as we both become needier. Jackson's hands were on my hips holding me tight and it's not long before he's beginning to thrust upward into me with just as much needed. We keep going like that until there was only heat and need and the sound of flesh against flesh, salacious moans vibrating from our lips. It's still just me and him, nothing else in the world matter. Taking a hold of my neck, calling upon his energy once more, he drew out of me and thrust in again. I clawed at his arms and twist in the overload of pleasure my body was going through, feeling another impending orgasm coiling in my body. Judging by his own desperation, the sheen of sweat across both of us, so was he.

His hand mood down between us and began rubbing my clit furiously, fast and tight little circles intended to send me right over the edge. I cry out for him louder, unable to quiet myself or any of the noises that escaped past my lips with what he was doing.

"I'm– Jackson, I'm gonna–" I couldn't even begin to get the words out.

"Me too. C'mon, April." Jackson grunted, thrusting up into me once more, harder.

I muffled my cry of release by burying my face against his shoulder, feeling him spill hot inside me, his body taut and shaking, his breath harsh and loud as he came. There's something hot about the way that he finished, the way that he clutched onto me harder than he did before.

Moments pass while we both just focus on breathing, trying to regain control of our bodies once more. I shift off of his cock, back into his thighs for a moment, but I don't distance myself entirely. He took that correctly as a positive sign, leaning forward into me once more and kissing me. This time it's gentle, nearly chaste as if the two of us hadn't just torn into each other's bodies like wild animals. But that just made me love it all the more, returning it softly.

Jackson let go off my hips and I slip back onto the mattress, but he doesn't release me completely. His hand moved up to my face, cupping my cheek for a moment and stroking his thumb gently across my cheekbone. I don't have anything to say, can't find something smooth, and instead, I just smile and blush. He stood up, bending down almost immediately and kissing the top of my head.

But I don't want him to go. Not like our first time.

"Will you stay a little while?" I asked impulsively, chewing on my lower lip and looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah," Jackson answered with a smile.

He pulled on his boxers once more and lowered himself back on the twin size bed of the on-call room. I adjusted to make room for him and he curled up against my backside, wrapping up behind me comfortably, an arm resting around my waist. Just like that, against the warmth of his bare chest and with a fluid part of him still inside of me, I fall asleep.


	2. The Golden City

Based off of the legendary 8x21, that San Francisco hotel room.

* * *

 ** _JACKSON_**

When it came to finally taking the boards, I had run through at least a hundred different scenarios of how it could happen, what could go run. This test was going to define myself even more than the MCAT had, yet instead of getting to hide away from my family, my own mother was going to be one of the proctors just down the hall.

Great.

And yet with all of the different scenarios that I had computed in my head, of everything and everyone in the world, April Kepner bunching some sexist dick in the face had never come up.

Naturally, that was exactly what happened.

Even if I'd gotten the swing back from the guy in return, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. I knew that she had more backbone than what she often displayed around me, Alex, Cristina, and Meredith. She was too soft and kind for her own good, sometimes. But she'd finally let loose of that and stood up for herself. And yeah, it was kind of awesome to witness.

"Oh, my god. That was amazing." April rambled midst her excitement as I walked her back toward her hotel room for the evening, her hands flying around as she spoke with the energy coursing through her.

"You just punched a guy," I commented with a grin, unable to help myself.

"I punched a guy." She echoed loudly.

"You were freakin' crazy in there," I commented with the faintest huff of laughter barely making it through my lips, smiling so big at her that it nearly hurt to have my cheeks split so far wide open.

"Jackson, we are gonna do this. I-I-I can feel it. I ... this is our last night as residents." April rambled on as she fumbled with the keycard for a moment to get the door to room her open, pushing it open and then turning back to face me.

"Let's hope." I agreed with a nod, rubbing my chin.

"No, stop that!" She disagreed quickly, looking straight at me. "You just stop doubting yourself. We freakin' kicked that guy's ass in there. We are gonna kick this test's ass." Her hands continued to fly around in every direction as she spoke, grabbing and squeezing my shoulders for a moment before triumphant fists slam down against the air. She was buzzing.

The turn around from the girl who had been crying in front of the group of us earlier was insane. But I loved seeing this excited, enthusiastic side of her. "How come you're so confident all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I'm… a soldier!" April announced, throwing her hands up with the announcement.

"Yeah, I still don't g…" Before I could get the rest of the syllable out of my mouth, April's body was suddenly pressed against mine, her mouth on top of mine. Then her hands on my shoulders, wrapping around my neck. I'm stunned, still for a moment, mumbling her name against her lips. Then just as suddenly as she had been there, she was gone again.

"Should I not have done that?" There's something damn near erotic about the way that she asked that question, so simple and naive, it sends a jolt straight to my dick. And it shouldn't. This was April. My best friend. The person who was there for me no matter what. April, who was a virgin. Passionate about the Lord, and all that jazz. Certainly not the type who was going to suddenly throw herself at me.

Before I can question it any further, soft lips are planted on mine just as enthusiastically as they had been before. But this time, I don't hesitate. Bending down my neck to accommodate the difference in height between us, my hands go to her hips and pull the soft curves to flush against mine.

"I, um ... I ... If you want me to stop, just say so, and I'll stop." April muttered out against my lips.

"I just ... you're ... The way you're kissing me right now, you just…" I'm about to get hard and I don't know if that's going to make or break our friendship, I think. But what comes out instead… "You're a virgin. You're a virgin." A reminder to the both of us, looking up, trying to think about anything other than the fact that I want to take her into the room and change that.

"Yes, because my whole life since I was a kid, I had this idea of how my life was supposed to be, these rules that I was supposed to follow, but I'm not a kid." It's hard not to watch her mouth, her lips as she talks. The distance between us is next to nothing and I like it. "I'm not the same person I was when I started my residency. I just punched a guy." Her nose just up against mine, I can feel the breath of the words leaving her mouth. I'm ready to take her breath away. Her fingers looped around my belt loops for a moment as she continued speaking. "And it felt really good. And if something feels really, really good, it can't be bad, right?"

I let out a breath, staring down at her. There's no way in hell I'm about to reject her.

"Jackson, hey… It's okay." That damn little lip bite. "Really. It's okay."

The confirmation from her was all that I needed, to hear that it was more than just an impulse, that she wanted this with every fiber of her being just as much as I did. This time I lean down to kiss her, sealing my mouth on top of hers and wrapping my arm around her slender waist to pull her up against me once more. She molded against me easily and I take advantage of the position for a moment, turning her into the doorway and backing her into the room, using my heel to shut the door behind us. It slammed loudly and she let out a small giggle.

I nibbled on her lower lip for a moment, tugging it and letting it pop back against her skin again. Her hands were tight around my head and I move along the angle of her jaw, littering her with kisses.

It'd been a long time since I had taken anyone's virginity. Years. But I was damn sure going to make sure that this was something good and special for her. It was more than just my ego speaking, this time, at least. She was my best friend. She was nearly thirty now and she sure as hell deserved a good friend time. Now I got to make sure that she actually had that.

Backing her into the bed, her knees hit it after a moment and April buckled down against it, pulling my weight on top of her. She's even softer, hotter, pressed up against her like this.

"Jackson," April gasped out my name as I lightly sucked on her earlobe.

"Mmhm?" I hummed, running my hand up the length of her side.

"I want you to take off your shirt." I grinned at her and sat up for a moment, knees on either side of her waist to balance myself and keep from crushing her off, and I pull the henley off quickly, shirt tossed to the side carelessly. I know that I'm hot. It's just a fact. But seeing virginal (temporarily, at least) April Kepner drooling over me shirtless? Oh yeah. That feels good. "Wow," she murmured appreciatively after a moment, running her hands over my chest and abs.

"Lucky you, huh?" I teased her with a broad grin. "Your turn." My hands moved to the bottom of her pink blouse and I wait for her to lift up her arms before pulling it up and off my frame. She's got a camisole on underneath and I glanced up at her for approval in the form of a head nod before I take it off too.

She's gorgeous. Sure, I'd always known that in the back of my head. But looking at her under these circumstances, I can really appreciate everything. The doe eyes staring up at me, the soft fullness of her lips. And of course, her breasts. Soft and round, rosy nipples already beginning to harden without any touch just from the cool air of the hotel room, just begging for me to touch them. Of course, I have to give in.

"More like lucky me."

Shifting my position and dipping my head down, I gently rubbed my tongue against one of her nipples, listening to the soft gasp that escaped from her lips above. My hand moved to keep busy with the other, the pad of my thumb gently rubbing over the hardened nipple, not wanting to be too rough until she really knew what she liked. Delicately taking the one in my mouth between my teeth and giving it the slightest tug, the noise made it very clear that was one thing that she did like. I switch, taking the other in my mouth and giving it similar treatment.

I begin to descend with kisses down and across her ribcage, taking my time with each individual bone. Her hip bones and belly button both get attention as well, to the point where her hips are squirming. I didn't doubt that she was already wet for me inside of her panties. My cock was throbbing inside of my boxers.

"Still okay?" I asked her once more, pausing to check on her mental state.

"Yes. Please, keep going," April murmured enthusiastically, giving a little nod of her head.

Quickly getting the button undone, I move back so that I can pull off her jeans all the way and toss them onto the floor. Her thighs are pale, a couple random freckles interrupting the alabaster. She had on a pair of pale pink panties, the damp spot I'd caused clear.

"Yours too," she added in.

I nodded quickly and got my own pants off, taking off at least a little of the pressure on my hard cock, rubbing it for a brief moment though it doesn't alleviate how badly I want to take her. I reach forward and cup her over her panties, rocking my hand against her slightly to give some of the friction that she must have been desperately craving.

Though I knew that I needed to take this slow to make her comfortable, some of my impatience was beginning to get from me. Her panties are quickly removed from the situation and I settle with my face between her legs, encouraging one thigh over my shoulder to keep her open for me.

"Just relax," I instructed her, waiting until she agreed to start.

There's a modest amount of hair and the floral soap that she'd lathered up in at what point was beat out by the scent of sex. It's perfect. I run my tongue over the length of her folds slowly, mixing in a few shallow licks with longer, and deeper ones. I teased for just a moment before letting my tongue reach her clit. Unsurprisingly, her hips buck up at the response and she let out a whine. I repeated the motion, again and again, enjoying the little noises that she made.

I waited until she was completely dripping to begin to add a finger to the equation. I teased with it at first, wrapping my mouth around her clit and lightly sucking, just pushing into her entrance. She's tight. Tighter than even I would have expected. Slowly, I pushed one finger inside of her heat, gently pushing it in and out. The moans and little jerks of movement were beginning to become more frantic with everything that I was doing. She was ready to cum, and I was more than happy to give it to her.

Sucking a little harder around the nub, I slipped in a second finger. She felt full at that alone, but I didn't want it to be uncomfortable for her. I curled my fingers inside of her, finding that little spot inside of her, and thrusting against it firmly.

The combination proved to be enough. Moments later, her thighs tightened with a vice-like grip around my head, one heel digging into my back as her hips sashed with the waves of an orgasm washing over her. She cried out my name loudly, mixed in with a few swear words that I'd never heard come from her mouth before. It seemed like tonight would be a night of more than just a few firsts. I lapped at her a little lazily as she came, letting her ride out every bit of it.

"That… wow…" April breathed out, appearing by all standards to be dumbstruck.

Yeah, I'm that good.

"We're not even at the main event yet," I chuckled, lifting up. I press another quick kiss on her hip, her sternum, and then found her lips once more, pressing into them.

"Is that what I taste like?" She muttered against my lips. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Pretty fucking amazing, isn't it?" I brushed my nose against hers once intentionally, grabbing another kiss. "Let me grab a condom, one second." I pulled away, moving as quickly as possible to grab my wallet and one of the condoms that I kept inside of it for emergency situations. Looks like this one was going to be put to good use, that was for sure.

Kneeling down on the bed once more, April catches me off guard again for the umpteenth time this night. Tiny hands wrap around my cock and I can't help but groan. There's a spark of curiosity in her eyes, and I'm happy to be her test subject. I held out the condom to her in offering.

She took the packet from me and tore it open, pulling it out from its wrapping. She stared at it for a moment and her pause is enough to make me step in.

"You sure? Here, I can–"

"No, no." April shook her head, shifting toward me. "I got it." To her credit, she does. She rolled it onto the length of my cock firmly, wrapping her hand around the top and smoothing down the length of it as if she was ensuring the seal around it. I hold back my laugh.

Once it's on and out of the way, I reach up to cup her face and pull her in for another firm kiss. Mouth and tongues moving together, getting another taste of her, I slowly manipulate our positions so that she's laying on her back once again. This time our hips are lined up with each other, my cock trapped against her thigh. But I take my time with kissing her, enjoying the moment. She's sweet and soft, everything that a man could want. Even if this may have been her first time, she was still a hell of a kisser.

"Are you ready?" I asked her gently, a hand moving to grip her hip.

"Yeah," she breathed out.

Wrapping my hand around the base of my cock, I lined myself up with her entrance and slowly began to push inside of her. She's impossibly tight, warm silk drawing me in further. Despite the temptation, I don't want to hurt her even if she felt absolutely amazing already.

"Fuck," I swore, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment. She really was testing my self-control. "Is that okay?" I questioned, looking away from the sight of me entering her and back up to her eyes again.

"Keep going," April murmured with a nod of her head.

Taking a deep breath, I rock my hips forward a little further. She clenched around me and drew me in even further, nodding her head enthusiastically. I rocked back slightly before thrusting forward once more, hearing her moan out for me. She felt so good around me, and I backed out once more before thrusting inside of her, grunting out. Her hands moved to my lower back, tracing the muscles there before clutching my ass and pulling me in tighter.

Slow was only an option for so long. Once I felt like she'd adjusted and her moans and whimpers became a little more desperate sounding, I began to pick up the pace of my thrusts, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to give her more and more.

"You feel so fuckin' good, Apes. So good," I grunted out. I wrapped a hand around her thigh and opened her up further for me, wrapping it around my waist and making it easier to go deeper inside of her. Then my hand found her clit and began to rub slow circles around the nub, listening to her squeal in response to the added ministrations.

"Fuck me, Jackson," April whined out, clutching onto me harder. I don't want to be too rough with her, I want this to be special and good, but I know how to give her what she wanted.

Picking up the pace of my thrusts, I dip my head down and take one nipple into my mouth, capturing it with my teeth, giving it a little tweak. My tongue flickered around it once, hearing her moan above her, her hips bucking up against mine. Then I switched and take the other in my mouth to give it the same treatment, never slowing the quick movements in my pelvis, rocking against her, speeding up the circles of my thumb across her clit.

Then I straighten up and seal my mouth on top of hers for a heated kiss, swallowing both of our moans as they became completely lost in kissing each other. Her walls clenching around me was becoming more erratic. She was getting closer and closer, and I was going to get her there. Moving my thumb against her with a little more pressure, I mumbled against her lips. "Cum for me, baby girl."

It doesn't take much longer than that for her to spill over the edge once more, clenching hard around me as she finished. Her orgasm pushed me over the edge, hips jerking into her once, twice more before spilling out into the condom.

We both still completely as the post-orgasm haze washed over us, breathing quickly in an attempt to control ourselves once more. Realization hit me a moment later.

I had just taken April Kepner's virginity.

 _Holy shit_.

And I had enjoyed every moment of it.

Rolling off of her, I pull off the used condom and toss it into the trashcan beneath the nightstand quickly. Then I faced her directly, an arm wrapping around her bare waist and pulling her up against my naked frame, nose nuzzling against the back of her shoulder more affectionately than intended and breathing her in.

"That was amazing," April breathed out, twisting her head back around to look at me. "You're amazing." She echoed the same sentiment and I huffed out laughter, pressing a kiss to her shoulder once more.

"So are you." I returned the compliment to her easily, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Can we go again?" She asked suddenly, shifting in my arms so that she was facing me directly.

"We can do whatever you want."


	3. Tickle Fight

Based in early season 9, off of a prompt that I found on tumblr. Episode unspecified.

* * *

 ** _APRIL_**

"Stop that! It's mine!"

The words come out whinier than I intended, jumping up toward my phone that he'd snatched out my hands and promptly began to hold far above my own reach. I latch onto his wrist and try to yank his hand back down again.

"What's the big deal, Apes? Something on there that you don't want me to see?" Jackson teased me with a broad grin stretched across his features, continuing to hold it far above my head where it remained out of my reach. Sometimes I hated how stupidly tall he was. This was definitely one of those moments.

"You know that's not the case," I rolled my eyes. "But you don't see me snooping through your phone." I pointed out with a raise of my eyebrows. "I'm sure you have worse stuff on your phone.

"Probably," Jackson shrugged his shoulders before beginning to turn away from me, still holding up my phone and now looking at my lock screen. "Now, what's your passcode? Birthday's too obvious… when you finished medical school? Looks like there's definitely a six in the password with those thumb smudges. You gotta clean your phone screen, Apes, you're going to make this too easy for me."

A frustrated sigh passed through my lips, trying to figure out where to go with it. He was bigger and stronger than me. Before I could overthink what I was doing too much, I jumped onto him piggyback style, determined to pull his arm back down within reach. Of course, it doesn't go as well as impulse had told me it would. Mostly, it's just me hanging onto his back and slinging around like a complete fool. Far from my most graceful moment. But I'm not about to give up now.

"Oh, c'mon. You really think that's going to work?" Jackson laughed.

"Just give me my phone!" I whined. I tugged at his arm just enough that my phone gets dislodged from his hand and flew across the room to land on his bed.

Almost immediately upon seeing this, I'm letting go of him and scrambling to try and grab it before he got the chance. But he's just as fast as I am and we both lunge toward it at the same time, half tangled together as we reach for it. Before I could get it, he slapped it further away and it slid across the comforter beyond both of our reaches.

I snaked around him to try and grab it once more, but he took advantage of my raised arms and immediately went to tickle them to try and stop me once more.

"What are you doing?" I jerked back to avoid it. "I'm not ticklish, that's not going to work. I just want my phone back! What if Owen needs me to come in? You know I've got to be on top of my game to retake my boards. Stop that." I clamped down my arms quickly so he couldn't tickle me there, holding my arms tight against my sides to try and keep him from tickling my further. But it really doesn't help that I'm ticklish just about everywhere. It's one of my greatest weaknesses that I tried to keep anyone else from knowing about.

Of course, that doesn't stop what he's doing whatsoever.

"Jackson, stop it– I told you I wasn't ticklish!"

I squealed away from him as the pads of his fingertips dance against my ribs, quickly proving that my words were far from the truth. I was ticklish. It'd been an absolute nightmare as a child and with sisters who were always eager to drive me crazy. But now that he's the one taking advantage of it, it's a lot easier to squirm and kick and fight back without having to worry about actually hurting anyone. Mostly. I don't want to hit him in the face, but other than that, it pretty much felt like a fair game. He had started it, after all.

"See, you keep saying that, but you're a pretty terrible liar." He's laughing at me without a doubt and only continuing to tickle me despite all of my wishes and squirming. My ribs and stomach were the worst, and that was the exact target that he was now set on.

"No! Not fair!" The words can barely manage to get out between the laughs and giggles that leave me deprived of oxygen, squirming underneath him, kicking and practically screaming with laughter.

But despite the words leaving my lips, the smile and laughter encouraged Jackson in the exact opposite direction of what I had to say. He only continued to tickle me and leave me completely breathless with everything that he was doing. He had a huge smile of his own blown across his features, clearly enjoying himself even as I tried to push him off of me.

All of the fightings that I had put up and squirming had him half-pressed on top of me. He sat down on top of my thighs so I couldn't kick him any further, giving me only the upper half of my body to squirm with. It's not a lot to work with.

We'd said too many times that it was going to be the last time of sleeping together. Re-virginizing in Moline had very quickly proven to only work when I was nowhere near the same zip code as Jackson. The same hospital? Den of sin. Encouraged it absolutely. I knew that we weren't the only people who had ended up naked in an on-call room together. It was practically normal. But hanging out with just the two of us and no one else around? Just as bad, if not worse. This wasn't helping at all. He should have known how much I loved having him on top of me. He probably did, the little devil.

My shirt had begun to ride up in the process of all of the movement and Jackson didn't hesitate to take advantage of the exposed skin, pushing up my blouse a little further so that he could tickle my ribs directly. He wasn't ready to stop until I was nearly dying of laughter.

But he didn't hesitate to take it to the next level, either. Shifting so that he was pinning down my thighs with one muscular arm, his mouth found the pale skin of my stomach and began to blow raspberries against it. My abs tightened reflexively and I threw my arm over my mouth to try and cover up the noises that escaped from my lips, but it didn't even begin to make a big difference. I was loud and squirming all over the place, putting up a challenge for even a man as strong as he was to keep me pinned down against the bed.

"No, no!" I whined, trying to push his head away from me. It's already a little too familiar to other activities. It seemed like certain parts of my body recognized that, too.

"April, I have never seen you smile this much in one setting. Not ever," Jackson countered quickly, blowing another raspberry against the skin just beneath my ribcage. "I think that this is exactly what you need." He laughed loudly. I don't care if he's right. I was smiling so much that my cheeks hurt from it just as much as my ribs ached.

"That's… not even true!" I disagreed with a shake of my head.

"Oh, it so is." One hand moved to the side of my ribcage once more to tickle it and I gave a lazy little squirm in resistance, beginning to run out of energy to resist against him. He just barely teased over the material of my bralette and I don't say a word about it.

When I don't give any more verbal words of resistance, his mouth moved right back against the taut skin of my stomach to blow raspberries against it again. He moved beneath my belly button, teasing with his mouth along the waistband of my jeans. My back arched off the bed just a little bit, looking out at him and letting out a needy gasp. What he was doing was now shooting a reaction straight between my thighs.

Jackson looked up at me, green eyes wide and seeking out approval. I know what he wanted because I wanted it just as much.

He unbuttoned my jeans quickly and began to tug them down the length of my legs. I lift up my hips a little to help him get them off of me and when he returned to his previous position on top of me, pushing my thighs wider open. I'm almost sure that there's already a wet spot visible on my panties. The light pink cotton wasn't going to hide anything.

His mouth covered my core almost immediately, tongue pressing into the material and dampening it further. My hips gave a little buck against him, craving more.

"Jackson…" I whined out, a completely different tone than the ones before.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He murmured, pressing two kisses against the inside of my thigh.

"Please don't."

Jackson looked at me with a broad smirk before wrapping his mouth over my clit and blowing a raspberry directly over it. I yelped out, my thighs clamping around his head for a moment. His hands wrapped around my hips and pushed them back down against the comforter.

He grinned, pulling back just to quickly tug off my panties and toss them out of the way. He hummed and opened his mouth, licking a long, hot stripe against me before sucking gently on my clit. I gasped loudly, hand moving to his head once more. This time I was no longer pushing him away from me, instead, just pulling him in further, needing more from him and his mouth.

Using his lips and tongue he fucked into my wet cunt over and over again, instantly driving me crazy. His stubble scraped against my inner thighs gently, and before long I was letting out a near continuous stream of gasps and high, breathy moans. He settled one hand on my hip, alternating slipping his tongue between them and licking swirls around her clit. My thighs were beginning to shake, trembling around him. It never took long for him to push me over the edge like this. He was too good at it and knew it. I loved it just as much as he did.

"Jackson…" I moaned out sweetly, chest heaving. "Please, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"That's right, baby," he mumbled against my clit, flicking his tongue against it once more. "Cum for me."

With a strangled yell and an emphatic _fuck_ tumbling out of my lips, the orgasm came crashing over me. Writhing beneath him and my back arching up, he only continued what he was doing until it completely exhausted me. I collapsed back against the mattress, hips giving a little twitch as his tongue gave a few more lazy laps against my core.

"So much for last time…" Jackson mumbled teasingly, pressing a kiss on top of my mound.

"Shut up," I grumbled.

As I calmed back down, he stretched up and placed a wet kiss on my mouth. I can taste myself on his lips and tongue. It's still a little weird to me. I don't know how he gets off on it as much as he does but I can feel the outline of his erection pressing against my thigh, constrained by his own jeans.

"One more?" He mumbled, nipping at my lower lip.

"One more."

I take a little control for a brief moment, just enough to reach down between us and get his belt and jeans undone quickly. I can only push it down so far with short arms, but it's enough to get them and his boxers out of the way and free his cock. He did the rest of the work and kicked them off and out of the way. There's an impossibly long moment as he fumbled to get a condom and rolled it onto his length, waiting impatiently for him.

I watched as Jackson wrapped his hand around the length of his dick, gently dragging the tip of it against my slit and teasing my clit. I let out a moan, still far too sensitive from the first orgasm, and he knew it. He always took advantage of it. He loved to drive me crazy and he was good at it.

Jackson finally pushed his length inside of my tight walls and filled me up, both of us letting out loud moans in sync. No matter how many times we did this, I still feel impossibly full whenever he's inside of me, but it's not uncomfortable – not in the slightest. The pressure of being filled is amazing. I cling to him, hands running over his back and the expanse of muscles, feeling them flex and tighten as he began to move inside of me, dragging thin lines across his skin when he dipped his head down and began to suck on the sweet spot on my neck. He knew just how much that spot drove me crazy.

He loses it, eyes burning bright as he slams his hips into me, putting all the strength he has into the thrust. This isn't the slow-steady thrusting of before, it's fucking. Deep fucking that will make it hard for me to walk tomorrow. But I want it. I want to feel the soreness there tomorrow. I want to be unable to forget it.

"Harder," I moaned into his ear, knowing that he's not about to deny my wish. One hand fell onto the mattress beside my shoulder as he braced himself and slammed into me with everything that he had. I keened and whined, clenching down hard on him after barely a minute of harsh thrusts, coming again just from his dick. I know how much he loves that, the ego boost that it gave him something that he'd hinted at before. But he finally let go and came so hard that he collapsed on top of me.

A few long moments pass with the both of us just laying there and trying to find our breath again, a little hard to breathe with him resting on top of me, but I don't care. I like being crushed by his weight. It made me feel safe. But that wasn't something that I was going to tell him. It was just sex for him, as far as I knew.

Once his lungs start functioning at a normal pace again, Jackson eased himself out of me and tossed the condom. Before he could get up or pull away from me, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him right back against me again.

"Stay for a little while."


	4. The Elevator

Based off of 10x18, the famous elevator scene and the events leading up to it.

* * *

 ** _JACKSON_**

As long as I've known my wife, she has never the type to be late.

I, on the other hand, wasn't quite as timely as she was. I was on time for most things in life, the important things, but I wasn't quite as obsessed with being early like she was. Marriage was all about compromise and we'd done a pretty good about most things thus far, but I knew this was going to be one of those little things that drove her crazy even if she wasn't going to say a word about it. Or at least, so I thought. Thought quite incorrectly.

"Baby, we're going to be late! Where are your keys?" April interrogated me, looking at me with alarmed wide eyes and raised eyebrows, throwing her hand in the direction of the empty key rings by the door.

"I uh, I think they're in my jacket from yesterday," I suggested with a raise of eyebrows, moving to the coat closet to look through the pockets of the black jacket I'd had on yesterday. "Mm… nope, not there," I answered her with a shake of my head.

April groaned in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air before resuming to fumble through the cushions of the sofa to try and find my car keys. A normal day, we could just take her care and it wouldn't be any kind of big deal. But her car was in the shop to get the airbag fixed after a recall which left the two of us out of other options.

"Okay, what did we do when we first got home from dinner?" She questioned, turning toward me with her hands on her hips.

I raised my eyebrows at her, unable to contain my smirk and taking a step near her. My hands go to her hips, pulling her to flush against me. "Well… I was kissing your neck." I reminded her, dipping down my head to do it. "And you were just squirming to get out of your clothes. I don't think I've ever seen you rip off your shirt quite as quickly as you did last night. I guess chocolate really is a natural aphrodisiac."

"Jackson, this is not going to help either of us find your car keys." She was trying to disagree but the breathy way that her words come out told me exactly what was going on inside of her head.

"You never know, it might just trigger a memory." I grinned down at her, capturing her lips between mine own for a long moment. I captured her bottom lip between my teeth for a moment, giving it a little nipple and tug before she pulled away from me.

But April didn't pull away from me completely, staying in my arms but turning around so the curve of her ass was pressed deliciously right into my crotch. I let out a content sigh and tighten my arms around her waist to keep her there for a moment, lips moving to her neck and sucking on the skin gently. I don't intend to leave a mark, not when she's already covered up the previous ones with a little concealer. I won't give her another worry for this particular morning. Maybe tomorrow.

My hand drifted from her hips to the flat of her stomach, pausing a few moments before drifting a little lower and cupping her sex over her jeans. "I think I did a little something like this…" I hummed, nipping at the shell of her ear gently.

"This is… not… helping…" April breathed out, her hips rocking against my hand.

"I think it's good to reenact things. You know, retrace our steps again." I suggested with a smirk, palming her a little more firmly than before. She was putty in my hands just like this, her head tilting back so that it rested on my shoulder.

"Jackson," she moaned softly. "We don't have time for this."

"Are you sure you just don't want me to be quick? I know exactly how to get you off." I suggested. "I'll even be selfless." I tempted.

April groaned quietly. "You'll be quick? I don't want to be late."

"Mmhm," I hummed. I quickly got the buttons of her jeans undone and pulled her zipper down, slipping my hand beneath her underwear. It's something lacy, I can't see from here, but it doesn't matter. My focus was on entirely making this quick as possible, and I knew exactly how to accomplish that.

When I slip my hand inside of her underwear, she's already wet and ready. It would have been easy to take her over the counter and pull down her pants, bend her over and eat her out until she's begging for it. But I'd behave, mostly. I'd get her off and then we'd find my car keys. Call it giving her a little homemade stress relief. She's already horny and frantic, practically drooling.

"You're so nice and wet for me, baby girl," I murmured and stroked her folds, pressing my palm into her clit and applying some gentle pressure against it. Her back arched, pushing her ass into me. Naturally, I'm hard. "So pretty. I love your pussy."

"Oh god, Jackson…" April let out a sweet moan, one of her hands reaching up and stretching back to connect with my head, pulling me into her a little further. My head drops down, kissing her neck again. The sounds that she makes whenever I find the sweet spot, just along her tendon, and causing blood to rush straight to my cock. Even if I'm not the one getting off, I definitely was getting something out of this too.

One hand slipped under the shirt that she was wearing, palming her breast over the material of her bra. It's thin and easy to displace to free her left breast, giving a gentle pinch and of her nipple. It turned hard beneath the touch almost immediately and she groaned loudly, hips bucking down against my hand more.

I don't have to finger her to get her off and I know that. It's her clit that always sends her spiraling over the edge more than anything else so I put all of my focus into the gentle little nub, circling around the skin quickly. As I pick up the pace, she becomes louder and noisier, soon the only sounds filling in our apartment becoming the moans and swears that fall beautifully from her lips. She was grinding right back against me and god, I could have come from that alone, but I'm not about to act like a teenage boy. Not completely, at least.

It doesn't take much longer before the stimulation is too much for her to handle. I know exactly when she comes over the edge from the jerky movements of her hips and the nasty words that fall from her mouth. She fell back against me, clutching a little more firmly.

"Told you that I could be quick," I murmured with a cocky smirk, pressing a kiss just behind her ear. I wait a moment before pulling away from her, making sure she could see as I stuck my fingers into my mouth and cleaned her juices off of them, giving a loud pop. She tasted sweet and a little tangy, just like always.

April looked up at me with big eyes, appearing both dazed and ready to rip off my pants completely. Objectifying, a little, but I don't mind in the least. Making love to my wife was a good reason to be late, as far as I was concerned.

"I… I need to go put on clean panties." April finally announced. The blue balls were going to suck.

"You could always put on no panties," I suggested with a raise of my brows.

She grinned at me for a moment. "Shut up."

I watched her ass as she sauntered away from me for a moment before beginning to search through the entryway and living room to find my displaced keys again. My boner would go down on its own time even if it's hard to not focus on the idea of just joining her before she could slip on a clean pair of underwear and making her cum around my cock this time. I lingered on the thought for a moment longer before getting on my hands and knees for the keys again.

When she returned with a new pair of panties supposedly on beneath her pants, she joined me in hunting for the keys once more. It's easy to tell that she's considerably more relaxed looking for it this time even if we're technically later than we had been before. But I knew my wife. An orgasm always cheered her up. Granted, that was true of most people.

"Ah hah!" April finally announced victoriously after a few more minutes of searching. "Found them."

"Good job, babe." I straightened back up to walk over and grab them from her. But just as soon as I reached for them, she held them away from me. It would have been easy to just snatch them out of her hands again but I don't just yet, going along with her. "Alright, what do you want? I thought I'd already satiated you for this morning." I grinned.

"You have to let me drive to work this morning." April challenged with a raise of her eyebrows, already smirking. As adorable as she may have been… she's not the best driver in the world. Or the city. Or, well, anywhere. She's slow and overreactive, particularly to criticism. She may have been amazing at so many other things in her life, but driving just wasn't one of those things. Even if she didn't seem to know that in the way that everyone who had ever been in a car with her did.

"Seriously? I thought you didn't want to be any later than what we already are." I mimicked her expression.

"We're not going to be later because of my driving! We're going to be late because of you and all of your distractions." She shook her head firmly, crossing her arms and curling her fingers around my car keys so that they couldn't be snatched away.

I sighed, not wanting to make a big deal out of it and conceding. "Fine. You can drive, only so you have no one to blame but yourself for being late." I said, moving to grab the door for her. She walked by with a proud smirk worn across her features and I couldn't help but crack and give a smile myself. She's competitive and loves to win, certainly, even when it came to the most minor and minute details of our lives. This shouldn't have been a surprise.

But of course, her driving does only put us further behind schedule. Neither of us had surgeries scheduled that morning to get too, fortunately, otherwise I probably wouldn't have slowed us down quite in the same way in the first place, but she's rambling by the time that we finally pull into our parking space. Rush hour traffic and her driving was always a bad combination.

It's a rush to try and get to the elevator as quickly as possible for the work that we do actually have to get to regardless of what was scheduled inside of an operating room. She's started to lecture me just a little bit as we make our way to the elevator, and I glanced down at my watch to interrupt her.

"We'll only be like fifteen minutes later," I tried to remind her gently, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Oh, we wouldn't be late at all if you just put the key on the hook." April retorted with a glance at me as the elevator doors spread open and we both step inside, continuing as I press the floor buttons for the both of us. "I put it by the door so you would always know where it is." Yeah, I think that's probably the third time that I'd heard that particular statement come out of her mouth this morning.

I've got the exact same distraction in mind though, pulling her hips closer to me. Hands that had previously been moving while she was talking settle on my hips. "I know the hook, I play with the hook," I reminded her as a hand came up to cup her face, brushing large curls of hair back behind her ear and more importantly, out of my way. "I'm not a hook guy."

"Oh real–?" I interrupted her words with a quick. "I'm not a–"

Another quick kiss, smirking down at her. "Huh?"

"I'm not a can't-find-my-keys kind of girl." There's a little whine from her, no doubt hating the fact that she can't seem to argue with me particularly coherently whenever I've got my mouth and hands on her. She smiles though, even as she tries to turn away from me like before. I'm still happy to keep her pinned against my body, a little more comfortable even if I do have to keep in mind now's not nearly as convenient of a time to pop a boner.

"Mmhm," I hummed, kissing along her neck and sliding my hand up her front, over the curves of her breast and to her neck. "That's what I'm saying, though, right?" I murmured against the skin, giving the pale flesh a gentle little nip. I'm just as obsessed with her neck as she is, so easy to wrap my hand around her slender throat, knowing the effect that it has on her.

"What?" She chuckled out, rocking back against me gently.

"You do you, and I do me," I explained, pressing a few more sweet kisses against her neck. My arm dropped back down so that both of them were wrapped around her front and her rib cage, feeling one of her hands overlay on top of my arms.

"Okay, well, your you makes me late for our work." She complained. I can't exactly disagree with her there, especially after this morning, and instead press a kiss against her lips.

"Well…" That's pretty much all that I could say at this point about it. My hand comes back up to her throat and her jaw, turning her chin toward me so that I could get in a proper kiss this morning, sweet though not exactly chaste. It was a good thing that it was just the two of us in the elevator for the moment, and I wanted to take advantage of every last second that I had with my wife before the two of us were no doubt separated for the majority of the day.

The ding of the elevator, however, indicated to the both of us the remainder of the responsibilities for the day. We pull apart and both grin at each other for a moment, stealing one more kiss before she pulls away. My hand drifted over the front of her body, a small graze of her breasts as she turned away and walked off the elevator. I get the slightest hint of the smile that's on her cheeks, and can't help but smile myself.

No one else gets on immediately and I leaned back against the wall of the elevator as the doors came shut again, smirking to myself. There would definitely be a long continuation of what the two of us had started this morning whenever we both got home tonight, that much was for certain.

"Damn, am I lucky," I remarked to myself with a shake of my head as the elevator dinged once more to my floor, hands tucked into my pockets and a large grin on my face to start the day.


	5. Birthday Party

Set sometime during late s10, episode unspecified.

* * *

 ** _JACKSON_**

As fun as sneaking around in a little marriage bubble with April had been, it's even better to be out and open. I loved her more than anything else. I was proud to be married to such an amazing, strong, _powerful_ woman.

The only problem with the fact that both of us loved and cherished our careers was that things didn't always line up or overlap in the way that we wanted it to. Plastics was considerably more time consistent that trauma surgery was, even though I did get the occasional emergency surgery brought into the E.R. I loved how passionate April was about her work. But the coming and going at opposite hours was driving me crazy, just a little bit. She'd been covering the night shift the past few days for another doctor.

I missed having her home in our bed, though, that much was for sure.

But at least tonight I wasn't going home completely alone. Sofia was having her fourth birthday party tonight and the both of us had been invited. April had accepted the invitation for the both of us. She was going to get there before going to work, and I was showing up after my shirt. Just another overlap.

If I hadn't known that she would already be there waiting for me, then I probably wouldn't have been nearly on time showing up. But I get there appropriately on time, spotting here chatting away with Arizona enthusiastically.

I observe for just a moment, smiling to myself. I knew that the two of them had gotten closer to each other after the gala that we had last year. Pretty much everyone had heard a story or two about them drunk off their asses in a supply closet. It's an amusing mental image, that much is for sure.

"Hey, babe," I greeted as I sneak up behind her, wrapping an arm around my waist. She immediately leaned into me. "Happy birthday, Sofia."

Sofia smiled up at me before hiding behind her mother's leg. April and I hadn't talked about having kids yet, though I'm sure it was going to come around eventually. I knew that it was something that she had always wanted – hell, she'd pretty much introduced herself to me and a group of others that way. Two boys and a girl. It sounded like a pretty good plan to me, even if at the moment, I'm a little more focused on practicing baby making instead of the real thing.

"Hey, you got here earlier than I expected." April greeted me with a smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" I prompted her with a raise of my brows.

When she nodded our head, I stepped away for a moment to grab each of us a beer. As I walked back over, I can't help but check out just how hot my wife is. She's wearing a floral print dress that I haven't seen on her before, just hanging in the closet. But it fits her well.

"Here you go," I greeted. I don't get to get involved with the conversation for long before Arizona is excusing herself with Sofia. When it's just the two of us, I lean down and steal another sweet kiss from her lips, struggling to keep my hands to myself.

"We're gonna have to get to making one of our own these days, you know…" I commented, giving her a cocky grin and making it clear I'm thinking much more about sex than I am parenting.

April raised her eyebrows up at me. "Is that really all that you can think about?"

"Can you really blame me?" I questioned. "I've barely seen you this week, and I have to say… that dress makes your ass look phenomenal, baby. You look so good tonight."

"There are children here, Jackson," she reminded me, playfully pushing at my chest.

"No one heard that except for you, don't worry," I let out an easy going chuckle. "Besides, if you really don't want to be heard… we can always sneak upstairs, have a little fun of our own. With all these kids running around, I'm sure that no one's going to notice in the first place. Arizona and Callie are focused on Sofia, Meredith's got her hands full with Zola and Bailey, which means that Cristina and Alex are going to be paying attention to her… no one will notice a thing." So maybe I'm acting like a little bit of a horndog. It's hard not to, being married to her.

She stared at me with wide eyes, not saying a word for a moment. I don't think that I've gone too far with what I've said – hell, there are a lot of things I could have said that would have been pushing my luck. But I didn't consider that to be one of them.

"Are you serious right now?" She finally questioned.

"Mmhm." I hummed out with a shrug of my shoulders, openly dragging my gaze over her frame once more. I watched as she gave a paranoid look around, no doubt seeing if anyone else was paying attention to us.

April shifted back and forth indecisively. "You really don't think anyone will notice?"

"It's just like sneaking off to an on-call room. Except… a bathroom." I shrugged my shoulders, not thinking much of it. It's not like it's the first party that I've snuck off during for a quickie. Granted, most of those had been back in my college days.

"Hmm…" she hummed, shifting her weight side to side. "Okay, fine, but we're not going at the same time because that's going to be suspicious." April decided as she handed me her beer. "Meet me in the upstairs bathroom in five minutes. It's the second door on the left, okay? I'm going to lock it so knock twice."

I couldn't help but beam as I took the beer from her and watched her saunter off up the stairs. Her ass really did look fantastic in that dress, that much was for sure.

I make small talk with Karev and Yang for a few minutes even if the only thing that I can think of is my wife waiting for me upstairs. Once five minutes had passed on my watch, though, I set down both of our beers on a table and head upstairs, trying not to look a little too eager about all of it. We were both certainly guilty of acting like a bunch of honeymooners.

Reaching the second door on the left, I knock twice firmly on the door. When she opens it up and peeks to make sure that it's me, I don't hesitate.

Pushing open the door and promptly shutting and locking it behind me, my mouth descended on top of her with the pent up frustration of not being able to be with her in the past few days. She's soft and pliable in every day, warm as I pushed her into the bathroom counter. My hands wrapped around her thighs, promptly lifting her up and setting her back down by the sink. Her legs spread open immediately, making room for me to stand in-between them.

I want to rip that sexy little dress off of her and fall between her legs to worship her in the way that she deserved. But I knew how noisy she could get, and it's a little hard to keep her quiet in that particular position.

"We have to be quick," April mumbled against my lips, nipping at the bottom.

"That shouldn't be a problem," I said with a cocky smirk.

My mouth moved over the slope of her neck, licking and sucking on the skin gently, just a little tease for her. I don't want to leave any marks that anyone downstairs would notice once we emerged from the bathroom.

I pushed her dress to her hips, quickly looping my fingers around her panties and pulling them down the length of her legs. I'm pleasantly surprised to see that they're already wet from anticipation. Apparently, her five minutes of waiting had been just as restless as my own.

"There's my good girl," I hummed out pleasantly, pushing her legs open a little wider. Even if I couldn't do everything that I wanted to in here, there's still plenty that can be done.

Pulling her to the edge of the counter, I get down on one knee and run a stripe along the length of her dripping slit. She moans out and grabs my head, forcing it into her a little more. My tongue gently caressed her folds, making sure to leave nothing undesired for her. Wrapping my lips around the sensitive nub, I give a gentle nub, loving the keening sound that occurred from above me.

"We have to stay quiet, remember?" I reminded her, straightening up. I pressed my lips against hers again, letting her get a taste of the pussy that I was absolutely obsessed with.

Karma, however, was apparently in her plans with how quickly I'd pulled away from her.

April's hands went to my belt and got it undone deftly, unbuttoning and unzipping my pants, pushing them down just enough that she could pull my hard cock out of its confines. Her small hand wrapped around and pumped the length of it and I groaned loudly, hips canting forward into the contact.

"Fuck, baby," I swore under my breath. My hand dipped right between her thighs again, slipping a finger inside of her tight heat and curling it promptly to find the spot inside of her that had her calling out loudly for me every time. "I need to be inside of you."

She reached down and pulled my hand away from her core, bringing it up to her mouth and wrapping her lips around two of my digits. Her tongue swirled around them and the only thing I can think about is just how amazing it would feel on my cock. For a girl whose virginity I had taken seemingly not all too long ago, she had really turn around and very quickly learned just how to drive me crazy.

"I want you, right now."

Those are the exact kind of words that can drive me crazy, too. But I'm happy to give her want she and I both want.

Pushing down my pants a bit more so they're out of the way, I pull her off of the counter and turn her around so that she can see both of our reflections in the mirror. Nudging her legs a little further open with my knee, I bend down so that I can align myself appropriately with her petite frame. One swift upward thrust is all that it took to push myself inside of her fully, and we both let out a loud moan.

Her hands wrapped around the counter to brace herself as I began to pound into her firmly, taking advantage of being behind her and being able to push into her entirely. She feels amazing just like this, all soft curves and perfect to take advantage of.

My hands roam up and down her sides, cupping her breasts with each hand easily from this position. It's easy to squeeze them from here, ample and full. I'm a little rough with them, too much pent up sexual frustration, but she doesn't seem to mind from the rough noises that come falling from her mouth. She liked it rough, I knew that. She was certainly no innocent little flower.

"That's it, baby, just like that." I encouraged, continuing to fuck her roughly. "You feel so good," I groaned, nosing her hair out of the way and sucking on the back of her neck.

"Don't stop," she moaned out, pushing her hips back against me to meet each thrust.

I release one of her breasts from a firm grip to reach down between her legs and find the sensitive nub that I know will send her over the edge completely. It's quick and easy to rub tight little curls around it that really send her moaning. As much as I love the noises that she's making, now's not the best time to get caught, especially when we're both getting closer and closer to our own peeks.

"Shh," I hushed her. I sped up the ministrations of my fingers and my other hand came up to cover her mouth. Looking at her in the mirror and making eye contact like that is nearly too much. She looks like a hot mess, red and thoroughly fucked, desperate for release. "That's it, baby, cum for me just like that. Look at me when you cum."

It only takes a few more moments before I can feel her inner walls spasming around me with an orgasm, her body jerking against mine. I hold her tighter and it encouraged my own orgasm, spilling inside of her. My moan is muffled into the back of her neck, but hers… well, isn't.

We pause for a few minutes to recover and April's leaned forward almost completely, her forehead resting against the mirror. I'm slow to pull out of her, not wanting to make too much of a mess than what we already have. I smoothed my hand over her upper thighs and rear gently, taking one more squeeze of the supple flesh.

"God, you are so perfect," I hummed out in approval, back off.

I grabbed some tissue paper to try and clean the both of us quickly, tossing it and flushing it, then tucking myself back into my pants. My shirt's a little wrinkled, but nothing too terrible. Her dress is considerably more wrinkled, I realized as she straightened it back down to cover her thighs again. Whoops. Worth it.

"You are too good at that. It's not fair." April finally breathed out, straightening up. She grabbed a tissue and patted some of the sweat and oil off her face, smoothing her hair back out.

"Says the one who was more than happy to take advantage of." I grinned, pressing another kiss on her neck.

"On a scale of one to ten, how messy do I look right now?" She asked, turning away from me and looking at herself in the mirror once more. I watched with amusement as she tried to straighten her dress over her hips again and placed her hair. She didn't look like a complete mess. A little flustered.

I'm not about to make her any more paranoid, though. "No mess. Just as hot as you did before." I ran my hands over her side and give her dress a little extra tug in the bag, trying to remove another one of the wrinkles to no avail. "I'm gonna head out, I'll give you another minute, okay? I'm sure that no one noticed that we were gone." I reassured her with one last kiss, unlocking the door and heading downstairs.

Nothing had changed in the time that we were gone, at least. I headed over to join Karev again, finding him with Cristina and Meredith to no one's surprise.

April appeared back downstairs a moment later, looking around before heading over toward us. I welcomed her with an arm slinging around her waist and pulling her up against my side easily, shooting her a wink that I assumed only she saw. Arizona and Callie joined the group of us only a moment later, the perky blonde appearing on my wife's other side and hooking their elbows together.

"We were wondering when you guys were going to finish boinking," Cristina commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, who knew how fast you could be." Karev chimed in.

I watched as her face turned beet red in embarrassment. "Shut up!" April squealed out. I shook my head at the group and pulled her in tighter despite the little elbow in the ribcage that she gave me.

"You guys really are far from obvious," Arizona added, shooting April a sympathetic smile.

"Who would've guessed that Kepner was such a screamer," Meredith said with a smirk on her face, no doubt enjoying just how embarrassed my wife looked at the moment.

"I'm just surprised it's not higher pitched," Cristina said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. " _Oh, Jackson! Oh!_ " She mocked, her voice jumping up an octave to try and imitate April.

"Alright, alright," I chimed in with a shake of my head. "I think that's enough. Don't you guys have kids that you should be worrying about?" I pointed out, motioning to the group of toddlers currently running around.

"If you're not careful, you will too." Callie beamed at the both of us.

"Oh my god," April blurted out finally, shaking her head and pulling away from me. "I need a drink."

I turned my head to watch her retreat for a moment, letting out a sigh as I faced the rest of the group again. Cristina and Callie both looked far too amused with the situation, Arizona was watching April in the same way that I had been moments ago. At least I knew for sure there was one other person looking out for her.

"Try and take it easy on her, guys. She's been working the night shift all week." I commented with raised eyebrows.

"No wonder you're so pent up," Karev said with a shake of his head.

"Alright, I'm getting a drink too," I rolled my eyes and turned away to follow April over toward the drink table. My wife is a little pouty, staring down the bottleneck of her beer. She looked u when she noticed that it was me approaching.

I don't say anything immediately, first bending down and giving her a kiss. "Relax, baby," I said before anything uptight could come out of her. "We're married now. We're allowed to be doing this, remember?" I reminded her, raising my eyebrows.

"I know, I know," April murmured.

"If you want, we can always just sneak off again so we don't have to hear any of their comments." I grinned at her, knowing that she's not about to go for it.

"You are absolutely insatiable," she shook her head but was beaming with a new smile.

"Only for you."


	6. Announcement

Based off of the end of 10x21.

* * *

 ** _APRIL_**

In and out, easy. All I needed to do was get was my iPod.

The naive thoughts run through my head until I hear the sound of the front door opening and keys jingling, tensing for a brief moment before letting out a sigh. I should have known that Jackson would be getting home any minute now. I take a deep breath, bracing myself for the conversation.

"Hey." Jackson's voice greeted me and I turned around to face him. I don't want to say a word, not in the middle of the fight we're having. "So you are…." I hold up the iPod in my hand as some kind of explanation, shoulders sinking. "Right." He walked past me without saying another word, setting down his bag on one of the bar stools.

"Uh, I'll see you tomorrow." I murmured, sullen and beginning to drag my feet toward the door.

"April." His firm voice prompted me to stop, turning to face him with sunken shoulders. "I said a lot of things the other night that I regret. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." He apologized.

I barely smile. "I'm sorry too." I am. I really am.

"Good. So come home. Stay. This is a conversation we're always gonna have to have. It's a part of who we are. It's gonna take some talking. But we got married. We love each other. We made vows to push through this sort of thing." Jackson pleaded with me. There's something gentle and desperate about his voice. I want to give in. I want to come home and be with my husband. But there are hurdles that I don't know how to get past and I'm terrified to tell him the truth.

"I know." I nodded, setting down my iPod and stepping toward him." I love you too, and we made a commitment."

"And if you believe in God, then you believe he made me." Jackson countered, stepping forward. "Your husband, who shares your values, which I do. I believe we shouldn't kill or steal. I believe that you should be truthful. I believe that you should treat others the way you want to be treated."

"I agree." My eyes shut, pushing hair away from my face.

"So then, we can push through this problem. At our core, we believe the same things." Jackson insisted.

"Until I think about telling our children how unbelievably loved they are by the creator of the universe, who also made them, and I can just see you standing there, judging and dismissive, and I just can't get past it." I rambled on, hands erratically moving to emphasize my point.

"Can we please just take a break from our hypothetical children for–" he tried, but I cut him off.

"No, we can't, because they're not hypothetical anymore." I pause unsteadily, looking up at the wide eyes that I'd fallen in love with time and time again, staring at me with shock and seeking out confirmation that what he had heard was true. "Jackson, I am pregnant."

Silence falls between the two of us for a few moments as he processed what I had said. It's not the way that I wanted to tell him, it's not the way that I wanted to go about any of this. I wanted to do something cute, something meaningful. Something that would make him happy and he would never forget. Maybe the latter would be true, the way that I had just dropped this bomb not him in the middle of our first real fight as a couple. But it wasn't the way that I wanted to go about any of this.

"You're pregnant?" Jackson questioned for confirmation, staring at me intently.

"I haven't gone for an ultrasound because I wanted to wait and do it together but… that's what my blood work said, yeah." My hands folded in front of my stomach uneasily, fingers interlocked and twisting together slightly, nerves eating away uneasily at my stomach. Or maybe it was morning sickness. It was hard to tell.

Jackson stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around my frame, setting his chin on top of my head. I feel small against him but even while fighting, when he pulled me in like this, I feel safe and I know that I'm home.

"We'll figure this out," he insisted, pulling back just enough and placing one of his large hands on my stomach.

I want to believe him. I do. I'm desperate for some kind of understanding of everything going on, of the new challenge that had been thrown into both of our lives and the way that we're supposed to navigate it. But instead, I'm still at a loss for words. I don't know how to get past the giant obstacle between the two of us. The gap in my faith and his lack of had never seemed so gaping until known.

"We'll figure this out, April, you hear me?" Jackson bent down as he spoke again, grabbing my gaze. "Maybe not tonight. But we have some time, okay? We can do this. We can." His hand came up to cup my face, thumb drawing along my cheekbone. "Just have a little faith."

"Okay," I breathed out, not sure what else to say. "Okay."

"Stay tonight," he pleaded with me. "Come home."

I stared at him for only a moment before I give in with a nod of my head, bringing up a hand to my eyes and wiping away at the moisture that had formed there. Maybe it would be easier with him knowing. It gave the both of us a concrete reason to figure it out, instead of just bouncing the idea back and forth in my head.

"I still have some stuff at Callie and Arizona's," I muttered. "I'll go get it tomorrow." I nuzzled my face into his neck and chest area for a moment, relishing in his arms wrapping around me once again.

"Have you already eaten dinner?" He asked, stroking his hand along my hair, running his fingers through it and catching a tangle or two from the frizz.

"A little. I couldn't stomach much." I admitted, giving a shrug as best as I could inside his embrace.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Under normal circumstances, I probably would have put up a fuss about being babied just because I was pregnant. Sure, pregnancy could be a life-threatening medical condition under the wrong circumstances. But my mom and sisters had all done it like it was old hat and I was determined to do the same, too. I step out of my shoes and plop down on the couch heavily, letting a sigh fall through my lips.

Jackson joined me after only a moment, handing me a bottle of coconut water. I give him a tired smile for a moment before twisting it open and swallowing a few mouthfuls, capping it again and leaning into his frame.

"I love you," I reminded him gently, shutting my eyes for a moment.

"I love you too," Jackson echoed the sentiment and pressed another kiss on top of my head.

"I don't suppose that I can blame this on hormones, can I?" I chuckled weakly, a little exasperated. I knew that I had been all over the place lately but it definitely hadn't just been because of the surging hormones in my system with the little baby inside of me.

"I don't think so," Jackson chuckled. "But we can get this past this and you know that. We'll figure it out. We've got, what, eight months? And then after that, years before we have to have real conversations with the little guy. We have plenty of time to figure out what we're going to tell them and how we're going to raise them. It's not a conversation that we have to rush."

His words did bring me some comfort. Even if it's hard to not have the answers as immediately as I want them, we're both far away from having to have any kind of existential conversations with our children. I did want to raise the child believing and loving God. Jackson being an atheist would challenge that. But if anything, it gave an opportunity to make sure that the child's faith was real, authentic. That it wasn't just because they had been raised in a Christian household.

"You're right," I agreed with a small nod of my head. I leaned forward and placed the water bottle on the coffee table, adjusting against him. After a moment, I pop open the button of my jeans, sighing with the immediate relief it brings.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" His hand moved to my stomach again. "I think you're too skinny to be pregnant," he teased, nosing my cheek.

"You can't tell that I'm bloated?" I asked looking up at him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

I pulled up my printed close to bear my stomach to the both of us, pale as ever and no real proof of the life inside. Being slouched like this gives a little bit of a roll, but it looks the same as always to me.

"Cute belly," Jackson shifted and adjusted so that he could blow raspberries against my stomach and I can't help but laugh loudly. "For a very cute mommy."

"Are we going to start calling each other mommy and daddy now?" I asked, beginning to give a real smile.

"I was wondering when I could get you to call me daddy." Jackson retorted without missing a beat, looking up at me with a wide smirk. I can't even muster up a glare at him, only laughing and shaking my head. All he does is blow another noisy raspberry against my stomach.

"Stop it, that tickles," I barely resist, pushing away his head.

He grinned at me a moment longer and just blew another one right beneath my belly button. I squirm but only more laughter fell from my lips, shaking my head. He's goofy and trying to pick my mood back up, I know. It was working, too. I'm smiling and the way that he looks at me only made me want to smile even more.

"You're smiling." Jackson's words were a singsong, pressing one hand down on the sofa to lift himself back up and place a kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, 'cause you're being a goofball." I wrapped my arms around his neck to return to the kiss and Jackson pulled me onto his laps. I moved to straddle him naturally, the difference in our height made up perfectly whenever I was on top of him like this. I lean into him comfortably. It's a sensual and intimate position, yet at the moment, it's not entirely sexual. The closeness was the breath of fresh air that the both of us needed after the fight that we had been having.

His hands move and settle on my hips for a moment, pulling me in a little closer. I nipped at his lower lip gently before breaking the kiss, pressing my forehead into his.

"Why don't you take a shower and we head to bed early? Plenty of rest is good for expectant mothers." Jackson reminded me. After a moment I nod my head in agreement, sliding off of his lap.

I get into the shower and take my time, embracing the steam without having to worry about Callie or Arizona thinking I was using too much water. It feels good to scrub my scalp and exfoliate my entire body until I'm as soft as a baby's bum. I'm a little pink by the time that I finally step out of the shower again and wrap up in a fluffy towel, but I feel about ten times better stepping out than I had stepped in.

Drying off slowly, I put on a pair of comfortable pajamas. Little cotton shorts and one of Jackson's t-shirts, it smelled like him. I can't help but breathe in the scent even though I know tonight I'm going to get to fall asleep curled in his arms.

After my hair is wrung out and no longer dripping behind me, I grab a bottle of lotion and walk into the bedroom. Jackson's long legs are stretched out across the bed and he's scrolling on his phone, brows furrowed in deep thought at whatever he was reading at the moment.

"Hi," I plopped down next to him, trying to get a peek at his phone.

"Hey." He leaned over, giving me a quick kiss. "Here, let me." Before I could put up a fight, he's already taken the bottle of lotion out of my hand and begun to squirt some into his hand.

I stretched out my legs across his lap and laid down properly, letting him work magic as he rubbed lotion up and down. His hands are big and feel especially soft massaging coconut smelling lotion into my legs. Jackson took a little extra time with rubbing my feet and I can't help but let out a few soft moans at just how good it feels to have his thumbs digging into the sore arches of my feet.

"I should have you do this every day," I commented, arching my back and stretching it out.

"I will if that's what you want." He murmured, lifting up my foot and pressing an open mouth kiss on the side of it. I'm just ticklish enough that it gets a squeal out of me.

"First you comment about me calling you daddy, now you're kissing my foot…" I started with a shake of my head. "You're really feeling sex-starved, aren't you?" I teased him, unable to help a large smile creeping across my features.

Jackson finished up with rubbing the lotion on my legs, twisting around to set it on the nightstand. "Maybe a little bit…" he commented, adjusting and beginning to press a few kisses against my neck.

"I just want to kiss you right now," I admitted with a small shrug.

He was happy to comply with the request, pulling me down a little further and pressing his lips into my mouth. I moan comfortably, hands running up and down the length of my sides. No matter how long we had been together and how many times we had done this, there's always a thrill in kissing him, a little jolt of electricity that runs through every nerve ending in my body. That was the magic of being in love, without a doubt. I hummed under my breath, pleased and a little more than excited. His head was shaved short, but there's still just enough stubble on his chin that it tickled against mine.

Even if I can't tell completely whether or not he wanted more out of the situation, there is something magical with just the simplicity of making out with him like a horny teenager. My hormones had been all over the place lately, after all, even if sex, for the most part, hadn't been on my mind. It'd been sweet listening to Callie and Arizona plan for a baby and timing it, knowing that we were already expecting one of my own.

Oxygen eventually is prioritized over the sweetness of kissing him, pulling away just barely, pressing my forehead into his again. His hand came up and rubbed a thumb across my cheek, combing back long waves of hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry for running away from you," I murmured, brushing my nose again his. "I wish I was better at staying and talking things out." I knew it was a flaw of mine. I'd done the same thing after we slept together the first time, pretty much, even if getting fired and having to go back to Moline had been a pretty good excuse at the time. "You know me. I'm crazy."

"It's okay," Jackson breathed out, giving a slight nod of the head. "I married you knowing who you are."


	7. Homecoming

**_APRIL_**

The last forty-eight hours of my life had been some of the longest.

I hadn't slept, hopping onto airplane after airplane and restlessly waiting between flights with other surgeons who had been pulled out and sent home in the midst of our mission. I'd stuck with Owen for most of the time during it, appreciating the comfort and familiarity after everything. The gunfire and the bombings, where we'd been was no longer viable. It was finally time to be home again.

It's still early enough in the evening that I know there's a good chance that he's still at work, which is why the hospital is the first place that I go. The nurse that I first run into is stunned to see me but gives a quick answer where to find Jackson, and I'm relieved that she's right.

"Hey."

He looks the same and different at the same time, his beard thicker than the last time I saw him. I'd gotten a hint that he had been built up a little bit in the past months, more muscle than he had been before.

Jackson turned around from the chart that he was looking at, clearly stunned to see me.

"Sorry, I– should've called. They ordered us out really suddenly, and I was hopping planes, and then I thought maybe I'd surprise you, but I can see by the look on your face that…" I begin to ramble on to explain my decision but before I could get any more out, he cut me off.

Not with his own words or his mouth, but instead, his arms are wrapped around me and Jackson lifted me up easily, spinning me around. For the first time in what felt like an impossibly long time, a smile stretched across my features with absolute relief.

I was home.

I buried my face into his shoulder and breathed him in, smelling his cologne. It hadn't changed in the past year, almost as if he hadn't, almost as if neither of us had. I was different and he almost certainly had to be. I knew that. But I was better than I had been before, more stable and secure than I had been when I had first gotten on that plane with Owen.

All of it had been too much, after Samuel. I hadn't been able to handle it and I knew that I was _this_ close to spiraling out of control completely and losing who I was. Depression after such a traumatic loss was normal. But hearing that didn't feel right. Nothing about the agony that I had been enduring was normal or tolerable. I hadn't been able to move from the rocking chair in the nursery for days and weeks, Jackson had been the one to force me out of it for necessities such as eating and bathing.

If I had stayed at home with him, I don't think I would have made it out of here alive. I don't think that I would still be here. I had been so close to losing my mind, so close to the end. Going had been the only thing to save me.

"You're here," Jackson whispered, face buried into me.

"I'm here." I echoed the sentiment, tightening my thighs around his waist for a moment.

He squeezed me against him once more and I breathed him in, settling my weight back on my own two feet when he finally placed me back down on the ground again. But I don't let go of him just yet, cupping his face and stretching up to kiss him hard.

A year of longing and tension was filling the passion between the two of us, of too many missed moments and yearning for one another. I know that it's my fault and I can't really miss him, not when I had been the one to make the decision and had to twist his arm into getting his grace to go. But I had. Even if I couldn't have been here and survived, I had missed him. His mouth is warm against mine and he tasted like warm java.

"I love you," I reminded him when our lips finally part again. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said with a soft smile, cupping my face. I placed my hand on top of his as he continued to speak. "I missed you so much, April. I didn't know where you were or if you were okay."

"I'm so sorry," I speak quickly. "I should have called. I just thought that you'd be happy to see me and it would be a good surprise and now, saying it out loud and to you, I realize just how stupid that sounds." Wide eyes stared up at him, pleading for forgiveness without actually asking.

His face was difficult to read for a moment, brows furrowed down and the expression on his mouth hidden a little bit by the thick texture of his beard.

"I am happy to see you," Jackson clarified after a moment, expression finally softening as a smile filled the curve of his mouth. "I'm so happy to see you, April. It's just a lot to process at once."

"I understand." I nodded. "I'm sorry, though. I should have called."

I could apologize for that, after all, even if I couldn't apologize for leaving in the first place.

"Let's go home," I suggested, offering up a smile.

Jackson gave a nod of his head and turned so that he could wrap his arm around my frame and pull me in closer. I snuggle with him eagerly, giving a small smile. Even if being away had been the only thing that had given me purpose in the last year, if it had made it that much easier to go about life every day, he was still the love of my life and the most important person in my life. I had just needed to find myself again.

I had taken a cab here from the airport so we get into his car, tossing my heavy duffel bag into the trunk of the vehicle before climbing into the passenger seat next to him.

We don't say much on the drive back to our apartment, but there's not a lot to say, either. Me being home again resolved the only argument that we had in the past year during those FaceTime calls. He wanted me home and I didn't know how to come home again, how to face everything that we had lost. But now I didn't have a choice in facing it. I was already here.

"I'll get your bag," he offered and gave me a slight smile, handing me the keys.

Taking the keys, I head up to the front door, unlocking it and stepping in. I leave the door open behind me for him to come in, taking a deep breath. Nothing had changed, really, nothing unexpected. It's a new couch. He'd told me about that over the phone even if I hadn't gotten to see it – but it's a nice pick. He had even gotten new throw pillows to better match it. That made me smile unintentionally, glancing back to see him coming in.

"I like the couch," I commented with raised eyebrows.

Jackson gave a slight grunt, setting my bag down. "It was about time for something new, anyway." He stepped toward me, placing his hands on my hips and pulling me in against him. I press my nose into his chest, breathing him in again.

"I really did miss you, Jackson," I reminded, pressing a kiss against his shirt.

"Me too," he murmured, kissing the top of my head. "But babe, you stink."

"I know," I laughed loudly, shaking against him. I stretched up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and dropping back down onto my heels again. "I'm going to take a long, long shower. If you promise to give me ten minutes to wash my hair and shave, you can join me." I suggested, raising my eyebrows.

His gaze darkened a little, smirking down at me before placing another kiss on my lips. "Very tempting," he murmured, lingering and nipping at my lower lip.

"Well, think about it." I trailed off suggestively, staring at him for a moment longer before turning back and down the hallway toward our bedroom and bathroom. I turn on the shower immediately, turning up the temperature a little hotter than what I usually liked and stripping out of my clothes, tossing them into the laundry bin. It'd been a long, long time since I'd gotten a long, hot shower and that was exactly what I wanted.

When I get under the steaming water, my shoulders immediately relax at the feel. My hair grew heavy with the moisture absorbed from the stream, and I shut my eyes, letting it wash the dirt, sweat, and grime off from the past forty-eight hours and a little bit, from the past year.

I don't hesitate to squirt more than an ample amount of shampoo into my hand and foam up my hair with it, rubbing it into my roots deeply and firmly, massaging my scalp just a little bit. Showers in the army were quick and efficient, solely about getting cleaned up and not about enjoying it. But the hot water beating down against me felt far too good to not take advantage of for as long as I can, unconcerned about steaming up the bathroom and mirrors completely.

Letting out a content sigh, I rinse my hair out under the faucet and pull my hair forward, hunting my shoulders so that the hot water beat against my neck and upper back. It felt amazing to just stand there and let it wash over me, but I do move after a moment and quickly run a razor over everything as promised.

The door to the show is far from clear with the steam, but I can still see Jackson moving around the bathroom, presumably stripping off his own clothes. It opened up a moment later.

"Hi," I turned to greet him, pushing my short hair back behind my ears.

"You almost look tan," Jackson teased with a soft smile.

"It only took a desert for me to start to get a little color," I grinned, reaching up on my toes to press a kiss to his mouth. He joined me beneath the faucet, water streaming over the both of us.

Eventually, his hands move from the curve of my hips and up to my breasts, taking a handful of each. His thumb brushed over my nipples and they harden underneath his touch, arching my back into the contact a little. I had missed this far too much.

His right hand slid down over my belly and between my legs, and I couldn't help groaning when he pushed two fingers into her pussy. I'm tight and it's been a long time. His left hand continued to toy with my breasts, and his mouth became busy where my shoulder and neck met, licking and biting me. I soon found myself coming hard, inner muscles clenching tightly around his hand and legs almost buckling with the strength of the orgasm Jackson elicited out of me. He held me up, stroking more gently as I shuddered through the aftershocks.

"You are amazing," I breathed out, pressing my forehead into his chest and catching my breath again. I had almost forgotten just how good he could be with his hands.

"I've been thinking about that for a long time," Jackson grinned down at me.

I glanced down between us and could see he was unsurprisingly erect and took that as a positive sign. I chewed on my lower lip as I looked up at him with big eyes, wrapping my hand around his length and giving it a few slow strokes, teasing him. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"I want to take you to bed, babe," he explained. I give him a playful pout, wrapping my arms around his waist, his cock pressing against my stomach. My hands ghosted over the curve of his ass.

"Then I guess we're going to have to get out now," I suggested.

"Let me wash you first," he suggested, reaching around me to grab a washrag and squirting some soap into it.

I don't resist, letting out a deep breath as he ran the rag up and down my entire body, covering my ears and stomach, teasing over my breasts once more, rubbing my back before eventually squatting down and rubbing each of my legs slowly. It's turning me on all over again, throbbing resuming between my legs.

"Are you done?" I breathed out with a whine when he finally strained back up.

Jackson nodded his head, rinsing and squeezing out the rag for a moment before turning his gaze and attention back to me again. I smiled at him, reaching around him and finally twisting off the shower head.

The good thing about shorter hair, I'd learned very quickly, was that it didn't drip nearly as much nor did it take as long to dry. Letting it air dry meant it was going to be frizzy tomorrow, but all I could think about was getting him to bed.

We each barely dry ourselves off, and I'm glad to know that he's just as eager to fall back into bed with me again, skin still damp from the shower and the moisture in the air of the bathroom from the temperature that I had turned it up to. I don't care. I'm already dripping between my thighs and the rest doesn't matter.

"I love you." He mumbled as he leaned in to press his lips to mine, dragging me in the direction of the bed.

"I love you so much, Jackson," I returned the sentiment again, eventually falling on top of him when his knees meet the back of the bed. I'm usually beneath him in some way or another, but this time I get to sit on top of him, resting my hands on top of his chest and adjusting myself so my entrance was resting along the length of his cock, rocking my hips forward and back to slide against him.

I leaned down and kissed his lips, but slowly let my kisses travel lower until I was kissing his jawline and neck. He moaned out my name and reached up, running his fingers through my hair.

Dragging my wet core over his length again, causing him to shiver and groan, I couldn't find the patience for teasing or foreplay for much longer. His hands found my hips again and I reached between us to grip onto his cock, guided him to my entrance so that I could slowly slide down onto him.

"Jackson," I moaned out his name as his length slowly filled me up. His grips on my hips tightened and he sat up suddenly, our chests pressed together.

There's no hesitation in our lips meeting again and this time I begin to move my hips along his length, a bit of a circulation movement in the motion. Our hips met over and over again, each of us becoming more eager for each other, unwilling to have any kind of distance between us for any longer after the past year of far, far too much. The room filled with the slick sound of our bodies meeting as well as our heavy breathing and moans, clinging desperately to each other.

I knew that sex wasn't everything, that the connection between people was far more important, but when I was with him, it was amazing. Not just in a physical sense, but there was a connection between us. In a way, we were one in the same. I had felt it the first time we fell in bed together and it had only grown over the years. We were tethered to each other and had only become more intertwined with one another over the years.

I kept my gaze on his cerulean gaze, slowing my movements in a weak attempt to drag this out for as long as possible.

Jackson leaned forward into me for another heated kiss and I moved to meet him for the sweetest kiss. It was slow and loving. A way of showing me just how appreciative he was that I was finally home again. My movements slowed even further until I was only grinding against him. I could feel him rubbing against my g-spot and it was driving me even more crazy.

"April," he moaned into the kiss and tightened his hold on me.

I knew that tone. The tone that was almost a beg for me to let him finish, the sound he made when he wanted us to cum at the same time. I could feel it too, the raw desperation to explode and to be one with him in every sense of the word. I leaned back from the kiss and picked up the pace. Quick, sloppy, and rough, just the way that he liked it. I kept going and pushed both of us over the edge.

Jackson trembled a few seconds before I did, his cock throbbing inside of me as he came and filled me up. My walls clenched around him, inner walls fluttering around his length as I gaze a few more lazy rolls of my hips, another strong orgasm washing over and through me completely. It echoed throughout my body, crashing and plummeting, leaving me even more breathless than I had been the first time.

Out of energy, I slumped into him, my forehead bumping into his own as I attempted to catch my breath again.

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a hug for a brief moment adjusting so the two of us were laying flat on our bed. His cum dripped out of me and I press my thighs together for a moment, lifting up my hips as he tugged the sheets out so we could crawl underneath them together.

Tonight, we don't spoon like we usually fell asleep together, but instead, we face toward each other. His hand pressed into the small of my flat and I keep one on his face, stroking my thumb along his cheekbone.

"I missed you so much, April," Jackson murmured softly. "Don't leave me like that again." He pleaded.

It's a promise that I can't make him, but that's not a conversation that I want to have tonight.

"I'm right here," I instead opted to remind him, taking a deep breath and letting a smile fill my cheeks as I looked at him. Adoring eyes stared down at me and it's hard to say no to anything that he could have asked me right now. I want to make him happy and I love that way that he was looking at me right now. "I'm right here and I love you."

We fall asleep just like that, holding into each other and trying to compensate for all the nights that we couldn't.


	8. Something About You

Set somewhere between 12x06 and 12x07.

* * *

 ** _JACKSON_**

"It's not true, is it?" Karev asked as he stepped up next to me by the coffee cart.

"What's not true?" I asked, turning halfway to face him and tucking my hands into my lab coat pockets.

"Kepner slept with the new guy. Riggs." He stated bluntly.

I nearly choked mid-sip of my cappuccino at the comment. The close relationship that April and Riggs already had established had caught me by surprise. Maybe it made sense with the ways things were over there, but my entire view on her time in Jordan was soured by the fact that she seemed to care more about being and working over there than she actually did about me or our marriage. Even so, as bitter as I may have been about it, cheating had been the last thing on my mind. Apparently, that wasn't the case for everyone else.

"You serious?" I questioned him, both my eyebrows asking. Even if I'd known her a few years longer, I still figured that at least he and a few others would have known her better than to ask that.

Alex shrugged his shoulders, turning away to grab his own coffee once it was ready. "Figured I may as well ask. Everyone in the hospital's talking about it. Jo told me."

"Wow," I ran my hand over my face, shaking my head. "C'mon, it's April. She wouldn't. You know that."

"Figured I'd at least ask. It's gonna be awhile before people shut up on something like that." He replied.

Hospital gossip was always a given and while I usually tried to pay no mind to it and let it die down on its own accord, this was something that was going to be significantly harder for me to ignore.

Despite my faith in her, it had been a little weird to watch the two of them interact with each other like they had known each other their whole lives when realistically, it couldn't have been more than few months. He certainly didn't seem to mind being in her personal space and they'd been attached at the hip from the moment that he had shown up. And admittedly, Riggs had championed for her when I had my own doubts about trying the patient that she had brought in from Jordan. He had given her some faith and gratitude that I had not. In hindsight, I feel a little guilty about that. It probably didn't help to examine the rumors.

But April had come back with the expectations that things between us would be fine. That they could go back to right and dandy like nothing had happened like she hadn't abandoned me for a second time when I had begged her not to. I had been the one to say when she walked out to say we were done, not her. She was a good woman, at her core. Not the type who would throw away vows like that.

"Yeah, well, they need to shut up." I took another sip from my coffee. "It's a load of bullshit."

"Good luck with that," Alex remarked with a loud snort. Before he or I could say anything further, his pager went off and he pulled it off with a frown ass he read it. "Gotta go. Kepner paged 911."

I let him go with a nod of my head, sighing before heading back inside of the hospital again. It made me a little more cognizant of what people around me were saying, mostly listing for either April or Riggs' name coming from each other's mouth. I didn't want to bring it up and seem overly involved, but I sure as hell didn't want to hear other people talking about it. I would shut them up if I could.

But what I don't get is overhearing nurses or interns talking about them, and the chance to tell them off. Instead after a few minutes, with a little extra time on my hands, I make my way down to the E.R., just to see if there's anything there that might need my hands.

Of course, in the instant I want there to be something, there's not.

What I find instead is April tossing off a bloody trauma gown with Riggs right there by her side, following her lead. I groaned internally. It seemed like he'd gotten quite comfortable with his place here already.

Too far away to hear exactly what they were saying, whatever it was, it made April burst out with laughter and a huge smile crack across her face. She slapped at his arm playfully and he nudged her right back without missing a beat. It reminded me a little bit of the past, of better times between the two of us, when we could laugh and play with each other without having to think about everything else that was hanging over us.

Of course, that had all changed after Samuel. She had changed. Her light had gone off and so had mine. But instead of working through it together like couples were supposed to, she had un halfway across the world. At least when she came back, she had changed. I'd thought it was for the better, but it seemed like she was only better because she had been without me. She had been able to avoid the truth. I had to live with it every single day that she was gone, that I had lost not only my son, but I had lost her, too. I'd been alone every moment along the way. FaceTime could only account for so much.

Stretching out my fingers and curling my hands into fists again, I suck in a deep breath through my nose and resist the urge to go up and interrupt. I don't have a reason to. It's not like things had been great between me and April lately. I couldn't ignore the way that she had hurt me, not the way that she seemed eager to.

It wasn't possible that she would hurt me in the way that people were talking about, though, at least that was something that I could be sure of. Sex was one of those things she'd always been wound up about. She wouldn't go and do something completely crazy like that.

But no matter how many times I can try to tell myself that, the surge of jealousy nearly turned me green. I'm her husband. I'm the only man that she's ever been with. I might have thrown out the divorce word because of the whole situation that we had found ourselves in, but none of that had actually happened. She was still my wife. I hated the thought of anyone being with her in the way that I had. And yeah, it made me jealous to think that someone else was making her laugh and smile in the way that I should have been, especially when we were on the fritz.

"Everything alright, Avery?" Hunt asked, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stuttered back stupidly.

"You look like you're about ready to murder someone," he commented with one eyebrow quirked up into his forehead. I took a deep breath and sighed it out, knowing that there was a good chance he was right. "You heard the rumors, didn't you?"

Didn't take much to figure that out. I nodded my head.

"I don't believe it for a minute. April's not like that. I know that. You know that. It's just hospital gossip." He spoke calmly. I knew he was just trying to relax me, but it wasn't any assumptions or conclusions that I couldn't already draw on my own.

"I know," I agreed with a slight nod of the head. "But I don't like people talking about her that way. And I don't know how I feel about this Riggs guy. He does seem pretty cozy with her."

Hunt grunted in agreement. "I wouldn't trust him."

"Sounds like there's something more there," I remarked, focusing my attention on him a little more. If there was something additional that he knew about this guy, now was the right time to try and pry for that kind of information. The more that I knew, the better.

"We worked together overseas," he answered without offering much more explanation. There's a disgruntled expression on his face as he too watched April and Riggs together. The two of them were just chatting now, side by side, but she's still smiling like he's the most brilliant thing she's dealt with all day. Definitely, the last thing I want to see.

"I gotta go check on my patients, but uh, keep an eye on her, alright?" Even if I hadn't been a fan of Owen when he'd taken her over, I knew that he at least had some of her best interests in mind. It was a bonus that he didn't seem to like the new guy any more than I did.

Heading upstairs to round on a few of the patients currently in the burn unit, I still can't manage to get my thoughts off of her. Maybe it had been a dick move to move out so suddenly without telling her. She had said to my face that being stubborn could be the worst thing for a person. Well, it'd been to a patient, but the way that she had looked at me made it very clear that she wasn't talking just about that.

Then at the dinner party, the way that she had talked about mistakes. It'd been in conjunction with Penny, with the patient that she had accidentally killed years ago when we had first come to this particular hospital before it had been renamed Grey Sloan Memorial. But when she'd been standing that close to me, that forlorn look on her face, I knew it had been just more than that. She could take the blame for it in front of a group of people, but she couldn't do it one on one. She couldn't apologize. Couldn't or wouldn't. It was hard to tell which was the truth. Yet she was still so beautifully kind and warm, despite the lies, despite the things that hadn't been said and should have been.

I still wanted her. Every bit of her.

By the end of the day, the thoughts had been eating away inside of my head all day, and I'm sick and tired of it. It's pure misfortune that I caught one of the nurses working on the burn unit talking about the rumors.

"Excuse me." I cleared my throat as I interrupted them.

Both of the nurses looked startled. "Yes, Dr. Avery?" The older of the two asked.

"Dr. Kepner is my wife and one of the most talented surgeons in this hospital. You should know better than to disrespect her with that kind of high school gossip. I will not allow that kind of chatter about her or anyone else on this floor. Do you understand?" I barked at them.

"Yes, Dr. Avery." The younger responded immediately, looking down with clear shame on her face. I doubt she regretted a thing she said, only that she had been caught. That was normally how something like this went.

"Of course, Dr. Avery." The other echoed a moment later.

Both of them stared up at me like they were expecting some kind of further reprimanding from me. There's more on my mind, but I know there's no point in taking it out on them. They weren't the only ones talking about it and just because the two of them were shut up about it for a moment didn't mean the rest of the rumors were going to disappear. I'm sure they weren't the ones who had started it, either.

"Get back to work," I ordered them, turning on my heel sharply and leaving them be.

Done for the night, I headed upstairs to the attending's lounge without overhearing any more about it, much to my own relief. I didn't know if April was aware of the rumors herself, but I'm sure that someone like Karev or Arizona was bound to bring it up to her. Something of that nature definitely wouldn't stay on the quiet side for long.

Stepping inside and shrugging off my lab coat, I'm relieved when I see a peak of long red hair from the corner of my eye. I'd been hoping to talk to her all day and it's much better to see her without Riggs right by her side.

"Hey," I greeted her with a gentle smile.

Even if we had been a bit on the outskirts, I had one thing to thank Riggs for. He had brought Kamal here. Being able to save the little boy's life and hands had put a spark between the two of us again. He would still need a few more follow up surgeries, but he was going to keep his hands. I knew that April was thrilled that I'd been able to save them after officially recommending amputation. That restart to our connection had been exactly what the both of us needed at the moment, even if we hadn't gotten a night together after it like I had wanted.

"Hi, Jackson," April smiled at me. "Did you have a good day?" She asked. It's a little weird being here, finishing up at the end of the day, and knowing that we're not going home together.

"Yeah, a bit boring," I answered with a slight nod of the head. "What about you?"

"Good. The E.R. kept me pretty busy today. Lots of incomings but not all of them ended up being surgical cases," she replied.

"Yeah, I popped my head down there for a few minutes. Saw you working with Riggs." I leave the comment at that, not wanting to sound overly suspicious or accusatory in the tone. But I do glance at her to read the expression on her face when I bring it up. She doesn't look bothered by it, features remaining just as perky as they were before. She gave a nod of her head but when she doesn't offer a continued verbal response, I continue to speak. "Seems like you guys have been spending a lot of time together."

April gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, it's been nice to catch up with him. He's an amazing surgeon, really. He's been all around the world, done so much crazy stuff. And he's a good guy, too. I think you'd like him a lot if you hung out with him." She spoke casually.

"Uh huh." I'm not sure I actually believed that, but I'd give her the benefit of the doubt. "Seems like you know him really well."

"I do." She answered simply. "You've heard about all of those rumors, haven't you? Arizona said she's been trying to shut them down. She suggested if anything, maybe it was Hunt and Riggs having the affair. All that pent-up tension, or whatever." Laughter rumbled from her lips easily on the matter, clearly unbothered by it now.

"Yeah, I have," I admitted, running my hand over my head. "Can't say I'm a fan of them."

"I wouldn't expect you to be," April smoothed a hand over her hair as she took a few steps to me, hazel hues looking up at me with a mixture of sympathy and entertainment sparkling inside of them. She always had beautiful, expressive eyes. This was no different. "You're my husband."

"I am." I agreed with a small nod of the head.

The words were easy to say, but neither of us had been acting much like a married couple since she had come back from Jordan. I may have started it, but things had been tense enough to contribute from and to the both of us. It was a two-way street. Maybe I was putting up a few more blockades in the road than she was, but the way that she looked at me, that softness there… it's enough for a few of them to come toppling down again, out of my control entirely.

"I am going to stay at Ben and Bailey's tonight," I can already see the hurt on her face as I begin to speak. "But I think that maybe tomorrow, we should go and have dinner together. Sit down, talk, just… figure out where we are." I explained, seeing her soften some.

"I think that's a good idea." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I'd like that a lot." April echoed.

"I will make some reservations for us then. We can go to your favorite place." Just one thing to make things a little easier, a little more natural between the two of us. We could both use the boost.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Jackson." April chirped.

I bent down, kissing her cheek softly. "See you tomorrow."


	9. No Sleep

Based on a short scene we saw in 12x11, outside of Meredith's hospital room.

* * *

 ** _JACKSON_**

I had a little extra time between cases for the day and decided to head to Meredith's room to see how she was doing. The healing process could not have been easy for her after we had broken her jaw in order to fix her further. Everyone had been pretty much keeping an eye on her since it had happened. It had been a freak accident with the patient's medical condition, something that no one had seen coming.

Standing outside of her room, I paused for a brief moment to finish up some of the notes about my most recent case before going in. It's best to have something to talk about when I do go in, otherwise, the silence from her inability to talk became overwhelming awkward.

Movement out of the corner of my eye caught my attention and I look up, unable to help the faint smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth when I realized that it was April approaching me.

"What are you up to?" I asked as she stopped in front of me, her weight bouncing between the heels and balls of her feet. She had a mischievous little smile pulled across her weight, eyeing me with something that was clearly far from innocence.

"You're just…" April started to speak, stepping near me. I turned toward her instinctively.

"Mmhm?" I prompted her to continue.

"You're so…" she continued, right up in my personal space. Right where I want her.

I wet my lips, lowering my head down toward her ear to whisper in it. "Remember how our therapist said that we should be more direct about what we want?" My jaw just barely brushed against her cheek from the closeness and I inhaled deeply, easily picking up on whatever hair product she'd sprayed in this morning to finish curling her hair.

"Oh," April muttered, barely pulling back with her teeth digging into her lower lip. God, she was sexy when she didn't try – and when she did? It was hard to control myself in public like this.

"Maybe you should be more direct with what you want." I prompted her, following her every movement. Her hand had wrapped around one of the lapels of my lab coat, and I know she's thinking about taking it off just as much as I'm thinking about taking her everything off.

No matter what kind of fights we had, April was still so damn addictive.

"I have an hour until my I&D case," she began to speak again. "I'm heading to the on-call room… Take a little nap." She teased me, making it far too clear with her facial expressions that sleep was the last thing on her mind.

The on-call rooms were a huge perk of working at the hospital, that much was for sure.

"Oh yeah?" I questioned, wetting my lips and placing a hand on the curve of her hip.

"Yeah," April answered rather simply, beginning to step away from me with a growing smirk on her expression. "Too bad you won't be getting any sleep." My hand fell away from her with the distance and she snagged my fingers to give a little tug for a brief moment before turning away. I could still see that cocky little smirk on her cheeks, clear as day.

My eyes trailed after her retreating form for just a minute, already beginning to undress her in my mind. Scrubs and a lab coat may not have been the most flattering, but I know all about the sweet little body that she had underneath.

Once a little distance is between the two of us and it's not quite as painfully obvious what conversation had just occurred, I begin to head down the hallway to follow her to the nearest on-call room, my previous plan was completely forgotten as I'm consumed with thoughts of April. Maybe the whole marriage counseling thing hadn't been my style, but there was nothing in the world that could make her any less alluring or attractive to me.

Twisting open the doorknob, April was already sitting on the bed of the on-call room in nothing more than her underwear. It was a matching set – red. Not a color that she wore often, but something about it on her always drove me crazy.

"Holy shit," I breathed out, shutting the door a little too hard behind me and quickly locking it.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a sense of innocence that certainly didn't belong on her face, chewing on her lower lip. "Remember, our therapist said that we needed to be honest."

"I love it," I answered without any hesitation. "And I'm going to like taking it off even more."

"I had a feeling that you might say that," April replied, still smirking at me and running her thumb along the strap of her bra. Her gaze never strayed from mine. "But don't you want to hear about what I want?"

I nodded my head. "Of course."

"I was thinking that I wanted to be in charge." My eyebrows shot up with her words. "And that you need to take off your clothes, right now."

Damn.

Her taking charge like that was a rarity, but I'm not about to be stupid enough to question it. I shrug off my lab coat quickly and kicked off my Nike's, quickly getting rid of my scrubs as well. Blood was already beginning to rush to my cock, unable to tear my eyes aware of how perfect her breasts looked in that particular bra. I'm more of an ass guy, usually, but she could make me whatever she wanted to.

"And what about what I want?" I finally speak, barely managing to look up at her face.

"What do you want?" April questioned, her eyebrows arching upward into her forehead.

"You." I held out one of my hands toward her, hoping that she would take it.

Much to my satisfaction, she does. As April stood up, my gaze dropped to fully take in the curves of her body and the way that the underwear hugged and accentuated all of the perfect little things that I loved about her. The bottoms were a little lace, see through on the sides – enough that one of the freckles beneath stuck out. Damn.

I gave her a slight tug to pull her closer to me before crashing my lips against hers fiercely, groaning into her mouth as she pressed up against my front. I could taste her chapstick against my lips, and she was firm and soft in the most perfect combination against me.

My fingers tangled in the curls of her hair and I'm sure she'll be annoyed with me messing it up later, yet at the moment, I couldn't care less about that. I tug at it gently to get her to arch her neck and expose it to me, dropping away from her lips so I can leave her neck coated in marks that only I could give her. It took me no time at all to find that particular soft spot on her neck, listening to the magical noise that she makes when I suck on it.

"Jackson…" she whined out.

"What's that?" I teased.

When it came to sex, subtle was far from the description of us. That went beyond the on-call room rendezvous. Even if she had started off as a virgin in this relationship, it was nearly impossible to tell now. She'd become confident and sexy with everything that she did, no longer afraid to ask and take what she wanted. I loved that about her.

"I need you." Her hands ran up my bare chest along with her words, one going to the back of my head and holding me there against her neck.

"I know, baby girl," I teased and nipped at her neck once a solid mark had been left. "And you're gonna get everything that you need." That was definitely something that I could make sure of.

Reaching around her backside, it only took one movement to undo the clip of her bra. She gave a little shimmy to get out of it but I barely pay attention to that, both hands reaching to cup her breasts. They're slightly less than a handful but I don't mind, more focused on running my thumb over her nipples and feeling them harden beneath the touch instantly. She shivered at the contact, letting out a noisy breath.

"The bed," April reminded me. I reached down for her thighs, grabbing onto them and she gave a little jump as I lifted her up easily, wrapping her legs around my frame. I sit on the bed, pulling her down and groaning into the skin of her neck as she rolled against my erection.

The thin barrier of my boxers and her underwear left little to the imagination. A hand fell from her breast to her hip, trailing along the edge of the material and dipping beneath. She was wet.

"No," she muttered despite rolling her hips against me.

"No what?" I questioned.

"I want to be in charge," April reminded me. I pulled my hand away and leaned back slightly, letting her watch as I sucked her juices off of my fingers.

April swung her leg off so that she was no longer straddling me, but doesn't really go anywhere otherwise, kneeling on the edge of the mattress. She pulled down my boxers and I lifted my hips up to help her get them off, letting out a breath at the relief of freeing my cock.

Instead of pulling off her own underwear like I was expecting her to, though, she does something else.

Flipping her short hair over onto one side of her shoulders, she dips down and looks up at me as she took my cock in her mouth. Warm and wet, I groan instantly at the contact. She knows what to do to drive me crazy – exactly what to do. That's what she does. Her cheeks hollow around my length as she began bobbing her head up and down, and I'm a complete goner for everything she was doing.

I groaned as I reached down for her and tangled my hand in her hair, pulling at it slightly. I could see the smirk on her lips even with my cock in her mouth. My hips bucked up involuntarily when her tongue dragged across my tip, yanking harder at her hair.

My eyes shut for a moment and I tilted my head back to bask in the pleasure of everything that she was doing. She was always willing to give, but normally I got in the way of that happening, too eager to go down on her first or to get inside of her. But when she took the time to do something like this, it was mind-blowing every single time.

Her hand cupped and squeezed my balls and I groan a little louder than before. It would have been easy to cum just like this, her looking like a goddamn porn star and sucking me like a pro, and let her swallow it. I knew she would. She always did, even when I'd told her that she didn't have to. She was just that kind of person. As tempting as that was, though, I didn't want to do it. Not this time, at least.

"Baby, this is not where I want to cum," I urged her.

She pulled off of me with a pop. "Awfully whiny for a guy getting a blowjob."

"Do I need to tell you how much I love your pussy?" I questioned, intentionally a little more vulgar than usual. If she was being this confident, then she would definitely be fine with it.

"You want me to ride you?" She asked, her voice high and innocent sounding.

"Damn right," I answered quickly.

April grinned at me without another word passing through her lips, getting up for a moment just to slide her panties off of her legs. One of her hands connected with mine as she swung a leg over my frame and settled herself on top of me again, her other wrapped around the length of my cock so that she could position herself properly. She teased the both of us, rubbing the tip through her drenched folds. I clenched my teeth, a groan passing through regardless.

When she finally sank down onto me, there's no holding back any of the noises that began to come from the both of us. She didn't hesitate, taking all of me at once. I could feel her walls clamp around me intentionally and I swore under my breath.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I muttered, empty hand moving to grip her ass.

As she began to bounce herself up and down along me, April leaned forward slightly so that I had a better view of her breasts bouncing along with the rhythm. I let her establish the speed, giving her a moment before I let myself thrust up to meet her with each bounce, unable to hold myself back.

"You like that?" She taunted me, her hands running up my chest and settling there for a moment as leverage to continue her movements riding me.

"Fuck yeah I do," I grunted out, pulling her toward me so that I could kiss her. "So damn sexy."

It's messy to kiss her when she's moving that but I don't care, grabbing onto her neck so that it's a little easier for the both of us. Our lips and tongues mesh together with all of the practice and expertise needed, moans mostly drowned out into one another.

We go just like that for what's both too long for my aching cock and not enough for the man inside me who can never be satiated with sex with his wife. Nothing else in the world mattered other than me and her, I could be certain about that much at the very minimum. Not fighting, not therapy, not the fact that I'd been thinking about divorce days ago. It's just me and her.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum," I warned her because of the lack of condom between us.

"That's right, baby," April rolled her hips and clamped her walls around me, clearly unopposed to me finishing inside of her. "Cum for me."

I reached between us and got my thumb on her clit, quickly beginning to rub fast and tight circles around the nub so that I could pull her over the edge at about the same time myself. It does the job that I intended it to – when I finally hit the edge and spill inside of her with a few more jerks of my hips, I can feel her walls clamp around my length once more as an orgasm of her own washed over her and defeated her just as much as she had me.

April leaned forward post-orgasm and collapsed onto me. I don't bother pulling out of her just yet, instead, wrapping an arm around her slim waist and holding her comfortably on top of me just like that.

"There's still time before you I&D case," I murmured, pressing a kiss behind her ear. "Gimme a minute and I'm gonna eat that back out of you."

And oh, I would.


End file.
